Steelport Angel
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi (On Hiatus until I can figure out where to go with the next chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Steelport Angel**

**Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was board and got there three months two early."**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal, Bank Heist, Steelport**

"**Where's Angel?" asked Johnny Gat handing out guns.**

"**She went to go see her uncle's tombstone real quick. She thought it would be good luck." said Shaundi taking an AK-47 from Johnny.**

"**Thought her normal good luck thing was shoving her tongue down your throat?" smirked Johnny making Shaundi flip him off.**

"**It usually is but she wanted to go see his tomb today." said Shaundi turning the dial that was on the choker around her neck making her voice become some what boxy like/robotic.**

**She put the Johnny Gat mascot hat on just as Angelina Auditore walked in wearing a black turtle neck and black jeans. Her red hair tied back in a high pony tail. "Hey guys." said Angel.**

"**Angel babe…" said Shaundi taking Angel's hand and she lead them away for a second. She held out a small velvet box. "Marry me?" Angel just stared at her with a face (-_- this face) and Shaundi blinked before realizing. She got down on one knee and held it out. "Marry me?"**

"**No." said Angel.**

"**What? Why?" asked Shaundi.**

"**Cause I can't take you seriously in that hat…" she pulled the large Johnny Gat mascot hat off and set it down. "Now…"**

"**Marry me?" she asked again.**

"**Yes." smiled the 19 year old woman. Shaundi pulled the gold band out of the box and it had a diamond on it. She slid it onto Angel's finger and kissed her hand before standing up and they pecked their lips together. "Next time darling…don't propose in a Johnny Gat mascot head." Shaundi laughed and hugged Angel.**

**Angel walked out and caught an AK-47 from Johnny. "So like…how long have you and Shaundi been together." said Josh Birk.**

**Angel looked at him and glared. "First off I don't like the way you said Shaundi's name…second of all her and I have been dating since I was 14 and she was 16."**

"**oh so there's like…no chance you'd let me fuck her?" he asked. Angel went at him and Johnny grabbed her around the waist.**

"**Dickhead, she's my fiancée now." said Shaundi making Josh's mouth fall open. Shaundi put a choker around Angel's neck and Angel turned the dial. "Ready?" he asked.**

"**Ready." said Angel putting a Johnny Gat Mascot head on.**

**They walked inside the bank with their guns as Shaundi said "Look I'm all for the movie deal but babe, you're a girl and there's no way Josh could play you unless he got breasts and looked sexy."**

"**I know that. He's playing Johnny I think." said Angel.**

**Josh leaped up onto the desk and aimed his gun. "NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!" Angel kicked him over making him groan.**

"**Alright you know the drill people." said Angel putting a duffle bag down. Angel posed for a fan in a picture and Shaundi handed him his phone back.**

"**Really? You guys are pussies! You're not even aiming your guns at him!" shouted Josh aiming one at him when he heard something being pumped and looked to see the bank tellers with guns.**

"**That's new." said Angel when they started firing. Angel ran and pulled Shaundi down behind a desk.**

"**Run and gun?" asked Johnny making Angel nod and she stared firing.**

"**Don't you wanna know who these people are?" asked Shaundi.**

"**Not when they choose to shoot at me!" shouted Angel back.**

**They ran behind the desks and Josh tried to kick the door open but once his foot hit it, he fell backwards. "Oh Jesus." sighed Shaundi.**

"**It's like this Josh!" snapped Angel slamming her foot into the door and they flung open. Gat jumped in front of Angel and stared firing.**

**They found the vault but couldn't get inside of it, so Angel took a bomb out of the duffle bag that Josh was holding and ran upstairs only to smack into a fan. "Oh my god! You're the boss of the Saints!" said the fan girl. Shaundi walked up and pulled the Johnny Gat mascot head off of Angel's head making the fan girl freak out more. "Autograph this for me?"**

**Angel took it and started signing her name on it. Shaundi wrapped her arms around Angel and signed her own name with a + symbol between them then drew a heart around it. She was giving the fan girl a death glare making the fan girl blush and take the paper before leaving. "She liked you." said Shaundi.**

"**She's not my babe though." they kissed quickly.**

**Angel put the bomb down and set it. She ran and leaped over some desks just as it exploded and showed the top of the vault. "Hey guys I found the button to open the vault!" said Josh as the three where on top of it.**

"**Wait no!" shouted Johnny when Josh pushed it and an alarm went off.**

"**Josh! Are you trying to get us all jail time!" shouted Shaundi.**

"**What?" asked Josh when he stared freaking. "But I don't wanna be some dude's bitch!" he ran off.**

**Shaundi looked at Angel and Johnny. "I don't gotta go after him do I?"**

"**Fuck him." said Angel making Shaundi and Johnny nod.**

"**So how long till the helicopter gets here?" asked Shaundi.**

"**I'd say…two rounds of SWAT?" asked Angel.**

"**Yeah. Sounds bout right." said Shaundi tossing Angel an ammo clip to her AK-47.**

**Angel and Shaundi had their backs pressed against each other's as they fired their guns at the SWAT members that came in at them. Johnny threw a grenade and it exploded, sending a few bodies flying. "A fucking attack chopper?" shouted Shaundi. Angel spun them around and fired at it when it flew off.**

"**Ride's here!" shouted Angel. Shaundi helped Angel hook the cables from the Stork helicopter to the Vault. Angel took Shaundi and kissed her deeply before releasing her as the vault started lifting. "See you at the safe house!"**

**Although, things didn't turn out like she had planned. She had started attacking police officers that where attacking her. She shot down a few helicopters and even shot down an attack chopper…which crashed right into the Stork. She leaped off the vault and grabbed at an edge of the building. She hoisted herself up when guns where aimed at her face.**

**She sighed heavily as she was lifted off and carted away. She was thrown in a jail cell with Johnny and Shaundi. "What the fuck is this? We paid up this month!" snapped Angel.**

"**Someone paid more." said a cop slamming the cell door shut.**

"**What happened to us?" asked Johnny.**

"**We got arrested." snapped Shaundi.**

"**No I mean us. Josh was right we traded our dicks in for pussies…" Shaundi and Angel looked at each other and then down at their areas. "You know what I mean."**

"**You're pricelessly right Mr. Gat…" said a voice making the three look to see a woman wearing a black turtle neck and black skirt. She had white sun glasses on her head. "Which is why our employer wishes to speak with you…"**

**A girl that looked like the other one walked in but she wore pink sun glasses. "That is if you'll indulge us?"**

**Hours later the three where tied to chairs in an airplane. "Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" snapped Angel growling.**

"**Oh yes…" said a man turning his seat around. The first twin put a bobble head of Gat on the desk. "A remarkable likeness. My name is Phillipe Loren and I have a proposal."**

"**Shut it Frenchie." snapped Angel.**

"**I'm Belgian." he snapped.**

"**Lovely go make yourself some fucking waffles." said Gat making Angel snicker.**

"**You may continue to operate the Saints-Ultor Media Group as you see fit, in exchange for 66% of your monthly gross revenue." Said Kiki DeWynter.**

"**Um…no." said Angel.**

**He grabbed a gun and aimed it at Angel. "You don't have much a choice."**

"**Back off!" snapped Johnny breaking free and grabbing his head. He slammed it into one of the plane's windows making him scream in pain. Angel was freed first by Gat and she freed Shaundi. "Go I'll land us in Stillwater!"**

"**Johnny you can't drive stick what makes you think you can fly a plane?" asked Shaundi.**

"**It's the same thing!" he said grabbing his gun and running out to shoot the Morning Star.**

**Angel and Shaundi ran into the next room when the plane hit turbulence and Angel nearly fell over. "We can't leave him!" said Shaundi.**

"**He'll be fine!" said Angel kicking the crap out of a Morning Star and taking his gun.**

**They made it to the cargo and Angel put on the parachute as Shaundi pressed the button on the intercom. "Johnny we're about to jump!" said Shaundi.**

"**Alright see you back in Stil-" gun fire went off and it went silent.**

"**Johnny?" asked Shaundi. She looked back at Angel when the plane hit turbulence again and the two where hit by a box making them fall. Angel caught the edge of the cargo bay door and she grabbed Shaundi's wrist as she went by her. When a car came at them and him them making Angel's hand slip from the door and Shaundi's slip from Angel's.**

"**SHAUNDI!" screamed Angel spinning around in the air and diving for her. She held her hand out as she reached her when a Morning Star grabbed onto her. "Where the fuck did you come from?" Angel slammed her elbow into his face a few times when he let go and Angel shot him. She started shooting at the Morning Star that came at her. Once she saw no more, she flipped and dived for Shaundi.**

**Her phone started ringing and she hit a button on her earpiece. "Hello?"**

"**Angelina you didn't come home." said Raven, Angel's mother.**

"**Not right now!" said Angel dodging cargo as she dived for Shaundi.**

"**What's going on?" asked Raven.**

"**I'm sky diving to save Shaundi! I'll call you right back!" said Angel hanging up on her mother. She snatched up Shaundi and pulled her parachute.**

"**I'm not going to lie…I thought you weren't going to get me." said Shaundi staring at her.**

"**Well I'm here n-…what's that?"**

"**What?" asked Shaundi.**

"**Alright…babe don't freak but I think that plane's going to ram us." said Angel.**

"**What do we do?"**

"**Well I'm going to shoot out the cockpit window, fly in there, and kill that ass hole Phillipe." said Angel.**

"**You mean us?" asked Shaundi when Angel kissed her quickly.**

"**Promise to not hold this against me later, Sweetie." said Angel making Shaundi look at the plane and Angel when Angel threw her down.**

"**What the…ASSHOLE!" screamed Shaundi as she fell.**

"**Oh goddess…please work…" prayed Angel. She shot the window out just as her phone rang again and she hit the button as she raced inside the plane. "Hello? Again!"**

"**Angel." said a female voice.**

"**Coraline?" asked Angel as she threw her old parachute at a Morning Star, which knocked him out.**

"**There's a bunch of shit falling from the sky." said Coraline's voice. "Boxes and cars."**

"**Really?" asked Angel shooting a guy with a parachute and grabbing him. She fired at all the others when she ripped the parachute off him and slid it on. "Look Coraline I'll call…wait where are you?"**

"**Steelport why?" asked Coraline.**

"**Ah fuck!" snapped Angel diving for Shaundi again. "I'll call you back!" Angel hung up on her put her arms back by herself to dive faster when yet again a Morning Star grabbed her making Angel punch him and shot him. She started killing all the Morning Star that came after her and once the last one died, she dived for Shaundi again.**

**Shaundi felt arms grab her and she saw Angel. Angel pulled the string for the parachute and it opened. "You're a fucking asshole." said Shaundi.**

"**True." shrugged Angel. "Alright hang on babe, I gotta get us down." Shaundi held Angel's neck and she grabbed the handles and started steering them for a landing.**

**Once landing, Angel tore the parachute off and hugged Shaundi who held her back. Angel kissed her quickly and threw the parachute into a dumpster. The two started walking off to find the nearest ATM. Once finding it, Angel punched in 1,000,000 and hit enter. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the words Insignificant funds and she slammed her fist into the screen with a scream of anger.**

**TBC…**

**Hope you liked! This one is a bit different than my last one but I think I like this one better. Please Review.**


	2. Steelport, Jealousy, and…Coraline

**Steelport Angel**

**Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months two early."**

**Chapter 1: Steelport, Jealousy, and…Coraline**

"**Okay…where the fuck are we Shaundi?" asked Angel shaking her hand which throbbed from her punching the ATM.**

"**Steelport. It's like Bangkok's abusive father." said Shaundi. Angel was looking around and looking confused. She started walking and Shaundi followed her quickly and took Angel's hand.**

"**You've been here before?"**

"**Spring break." shrugged Shaundi.**

"**What's with Feel Boss?" she asked.**

"**You don't…wanna know." said Shaundi making Angel look at her weird.**

"**Hey. A car." Angel ran from Shaundi and walked to it. She pulled the door open and got inside, only to find the keys in the visor above. Shaundi climbed in and Angel slid the key into the ignition and started it. "I feel naked with out my guns…"**

"**Just look up Friendly Fire on your phone."**

"**Excuse me?" asked Angel closing the door and driving out onto the street.**

"**You phone babe, it has a GPS option." said Shaundi taking her phone from her pocket. She then stared searching and found it. "There…see." Angel took it and nodded.**

"**I just got this phone a week ago babe, give me a break." sighed Angel following it. "You know anyone here?"**

"**Yeah an ex-boyfriend of mine when I came on Sp…" she looked and saw Angel gripping at the steering wheel tightly. "Angel?"**

"**When the fuck did you come on Spring break here?" she asked.**

"**When I was 18...oh…Angel…"**

"**I was 16, we…"**

"**Calm down. It was that week we broke up." said Shaundi.**

"**So you came here…" Angel's foot stared pressing harder on the gas. "And dated a dude. What else did you do?"**

**Shaundi was staring at Angel, she knew Angel was jealous and angry. Being her girlfriend for so many years and then them breaking up for a week to only learn that Shaundi dated a guy? She knew when Angel was pissed, the little signals she gave off with her body language and facial expressions. She took Angel's hand who just pulled it right back and smacked Shaundi's hand. Oh…she fucked up.**

"**Angel…listen…"**

"**Shut up. We're here." said Angel parking outside Friendly Fire and getting out. Shaundi sighed, better to let Angel get it out of her system.**

**Angel was looking at guns when Shaundi slid her arms around Angel's waist. "I love **_**you**_**. I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't…" Angel sighed and turned. Shaundi took a step back.**

"**It's just the fact that you dated a guy after we broke up. Right after we broke up, I love you and I wouldn't have killed Veteran Child if I didn't. Nobody touches you aside from me." said the 19 year old girl sternly. "Well I mean they can touch you but…"**

"**Sex." said Shaundi making Angel nod. "Here's the money I have on me, get some guns."**

**Angel was looking around when she saw a purple dildo like thing called the Penetrator. It was a large purple floppy dildo with a base ball bat sticking out of the back. "I want it…"**

"**No." said Shaundi.**

"**How much!" asked Angel to the owner.**

"**$500."**

"**I'm getting it!" said Angel making Shaundi smack her face. "Oh and I'll get two KA-1 Kobras with silencers please."**

"**Anything else?" asked the owner.**

"**Two D4****TH**** Blossoms with silencers." she said. He rang them up and Angel took the weapons and handed Shaundi one Kobra and D4****TH**** Blossom.**

"**What now?" asked Shaundi.**

"**We could always attack the armory." said Angel walking to the car.**

"**What? Angel are you fucking insane!" shouted Shaundi.**

"**Yes." said Angel grinning as she climbed into the car. Shaundi climbed in.**

"**Alright then. Lets pick a fight with the military!" snapped the older of the two girls very sarcastically.**

"**That's my girl." smiled Angel.**

"**W-Wait!" said Shaundi.**

**Angel was driving to the armory and when Shaundi was muttering to herself. "What's wrong?"**

"**Can you get it off my lap!" snapped Shaundi as Angel had the dildo bat laying on Shaundi's lap. Angel chuckled and put it in between them. "Alright there's the armory."**

**Angel pressed harder on the gas and raced at the gates, she smashed through them and hit a member of the military. Angel giggled and got out with Shaundi. The two firing their guns at the people who came at them. Shaundi ran inside firing her guns and Angel followed herself. Their backs pressed together as she continued firing.**

"**Angel!"**

"**What!" said Angel.**

"**Those look like Drone controls." said Shaundi pointing at a table.**

"**Did you really just say Drone control?" asked Angel when Shaundi smacked her ass making her yelp and laugh. "Pierce you almost here?"**

"**You know me…" said Pierce when Angel and Shaundi saw five helicopters full of Saints coming. "I always like to make an entrance." guns started going off killing the ones near Angel and Shaundi.**

"**Use the Drone control!" said Shaundi. Angel grabbed it and opened it. She stared hitting buttons and missiles came flying down and striking the vehicles and tanks that came after them.**

"**It's still a funny name!"**

"**Just use them!" shouted Shaundi making Angel giggle.**

**While Angel was busy destroying tanks and cars, the Saints where loading helicopters up with guns and grabbed the bomb like thing. She heard Pierce shout to go so Angel closed the Drone Control and grabbed Shaundi's wrist, pulling her with her as they ran to the helicopter. She tossed the Drone Control up before grabbing Shaundi's waist and lifting her up. Shaundi grabbed onto the helicopter and hoisted herself up before leaning down and holding her hand out. Angel jumped up and grabbed it.**

**Shaundi pulled Angel up and each of them grabbed a gun and aimed. The helicopter they where in following the one Pierce was flying. They fired at the attack helicopters that chased them. Shaundi lost her balance as the helicopter move and Angel caught her and wrapped a leg around her waist as she fired with one arm. "Not letting you go." she said kissing Shaundi's cheek.**

"**I see my Ex's! Land!" shouted Shaundi.**

"**Will there be room?" shouted Pierce.**

"**Don't worry about it!" shouted Shaundi. They landed and Shaundi pulled a key out of her pocket. Angel looked at her weird. "He's hardly here so he gave me the key if I ever need a place to go too." Angel continued to blink at her. "He knows I have a beautiful girlfriend." She kissed Angel quickly who smirked slightly.**

**Shaundi was looking around the small apartment as Angel and some saints lugged Guns and ammo in. "Are we going after Loren?" asked Shaundi.**

"**Yeah but you're going back to Stilwater."**

"**NO!" snapped Shaundi making Angel look at her. "We all lost Johnny and I'm not going!"**

"**Babe, I don't want you getting hurt…" said Angel. Shaundi hugged her and Angel sighed.**

"**I'll never get hurt when I have someone like you protecting me." whispered Shaundi making the 19 year old smile.**

"**Fine but do be foolish." she answered kissing Shaundi for a few seconds before leaving the house. "I'll be back, I'm going to go call mom and head to Planet Saints."**

"**Want me to come?" asked Shaundi.**

"**Nah I got this babe. You just help Pierce take apart and clean the guns alright? I'll bring you home some food."**

"**bring me some too!" said Pierce.**

"**Yeah me too!" shouted some Saints.**

"**Fine! Everyone's getting hamburgers! Except Shaundi, I'm buying her something else." said Angel walking out of the house. She put her Bluetooth on her ear and dialed her mother.**

**Planet Saints was a good walk from Shaundi's ex's house. "Hello?" asked a female voice.**

"**Mom I'm sorry I didn't call back right away."**

**She head her mother sigh. "It's fine." said Raven.**

"**Do we own a house or anything in Steelport?" she asked.**

"**Well we own a Pent house." she answered. "It's…fuck where is it…Oh…it's a pent house that a group called the Syndicate rented from us."**

"**Mom! Do we have anywhere else?"**

"**A house near the warehouse distract." answered Raven.**

**Angel sighed heavily as she walked. "Anywhere else?"**

"**Well we down a Condo. Look you're sister…"**

"**Which sister?" asked Angel.**

"**Audrey. She and Sis are there for a seminar. I believe it's tomorrow at the hospital in Sunset Park." said Raven. "She has a key to the condo."**

"**Alright…" sighed the young girl. "I'll call you later. Love you."**

"**Love you too…" said Raven before hanging up on her youngest.**

**Angel was walking to Planet Saints when she walked inside and people crowded around her wanting autographs and what not. She just took the pen and started sighting her name. A girl wearing bright blue pants with roller blades on was skating towards the store. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail and she wore a blue jacket with the Decker symbol on her shirt. She had a folded up weapon on her back.**

**She leaped up over the stairs and into the store. She skated around the group and skid herself to a stop. "Hey Angel!" said the girl happily.**

"**Coraline?" asked Angel looking at her. "Still wearing bright blue I see."**

"**Yeah. There's actually a gang here that wears blue but their blue glows. I drew the line at glowing." said Coraline. "They're called the Deckers."**

"**So you're part of them?" she asked.**

"**Hey…I got here three months before you. I got bored." shrugged the 17 year old girl. "But wait…since you're here can I be a Saint?"**

"**How about you be a spy for me?" asked Angel. "You get info and bring it to me."**

"**That could work." smiled Coraline.**

**Angel bought herself and Shaundi some clothes before leaving the store with Coraline who was nosey and going in the bag. "Coraline…"**

"**You don't wear this size…" said Coraline moving the shirt in her hands.**

"**Give me that." said Angel snatching it away from her. "Don't touch Shaundi's stuff."**

**She heard Coraline sigh. "You're still with her?"**

"**Yes. I'm engaged with her as a matter of fact." said Angel a little proud.**

"**She's a junkie."**

"**No…she's not. She **_**was**_** a pot head but she's not anymore." said the 19 year old a bit ticked off.**

"**Whatever." shrugged Coraline skating beside Angel.**

**They walked into a restaurant and Angel was looking at the stuff. "Alright I need thirty-two hamburgers, four tacos and nineteen fries." she ordered while staring at the menu. "Also give me two milkshakes please." Coraline tapped her and looked at her. "make that three milkshakes."**

**Coraline was helping Angel carry the stuff back to Shaundi's ex's house. "Thanks for the milkshake." smiled Coraline.**

"**No problem." said Angel shrugging. She walked up the stairs and Coraline stared at them. She set the stuff down and took her skates off before carrying the rest of the stuff upstairs. "Alright I got food!"**

**The saints crowded around her and Angel handed Shaundi two tacos and one of the large fries. Coraline took one of the milkshakes making Shaundi look and mutter under her voice. "Got something to say?" asked Coraline.**

"**Don't make me separate you two…" said Angel walking by with three fries in her mouth. The two turned from each other and Shaundi went after Angel who sat on the couch. Shaundi sat against her side and Angel kissed her head.**

**Shaundi and Coraline never had a good relationship, especially after Shaundi broke up with Angel two days before leaving for Spring break. That just seemed to worsen the relationship. When Shaundi returned she was met with Coraline who yelled at her saying it was her fault Angel had no fun during her break. Then Shaundi got back together with Angel after apologizing like a million times. Coraline just dealt with it, she had to admit, Angel looked content with Shaundi.**

"**Why tacos?" asked Coraline.**

"**Cause I like tacos. Both types…" grinned Angel.**

"**Both types?" asked Coraline. Angel pointed at Shaundi's lap making Coraline start laughing and she fell back onto the floor.**

"**Angel!" whined Shaundi pushing her arm away with a blush on her face.**

"**Life is short so love the one you got." giggled Angel.**

"**That's from a song!" said Shaundi.**

"**Damn straight!" said Angel back with a smile.**

**Shaundi just hugged Angel who hugged her back and the two smiled at one another. "I love you, remember that." whispered Angel making Shaundi nod and she kissed Angel's forehead before snuggling against her with her own milkshake.**

**TBC…**

**Hope you like! I'll update when I can! :3**


	3. Older Sister, Pent house, and parents

**Steelport Angel**

**Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months two early."**

**Chapter 3: Older Sister, Pent house, and the parents**

**Angel woke up on the couch with Shaundi cuddled against her. She had to slide away from her to get out from her. She kissed her cheek and covered her up before taking a quick shower and leaving. Angel was walking to Sunset Park with her headphones in her ears as she walked along side the high way. Cars racing by and blowing her hair everywhere making her annoyed.**

**She had a purple Saints hoodie on so she put the hood up and let some hair hang out on her chest. She had to get to the hospital that her mother said Audrey would be at. She just wanted to get out of Shaundi's ex's apartment so she really needed the key to the condo. She was listening to a song by Disturbed and was muttering to herself. She just needed to see her sister to feel better, she felt like crap and her family made everything better…not that Shaundi didn't but family is family.**

**She walked into the hospital and the woman behind the desk looked at her. "May I help you young lady?"**

"**I'm looking for an Audrey Auditore." replied Angel.**

"**And who may I say is asking for her?" she asked.**

"**Her baby sister." said Angel making the woman stare at her.**

**The woman put the intercom microphone to her mouth. "Would Dr. Auditore please come to the lobby? Your sister is here."**

**A red haired woman around twenty-five years old walked down the hallway. She wore a black button up blouse and black slacks along with a white lab coat. Her black heels clicking rhythmically against the cold hard floor of the hospital. Angel looked at her and ran towards her, shoving a doctor out of the way. She leaped into her big sister's arms who caught her and held her.**

"**A-Angel?" asked Audrey holding her close.**

**Sis Figgis, the woman who was engaged to Audrey came down the hallway and saw Angel clinging to her fiancée. Sis wasn't her real name but she didn't tell anyone but Audrey and Audrey never told. "Huh." The two red heads looked at Sis.**

**Sis had dusty purple colored hair that went to her shoulders, with bright green eyes. She stood at 6'0'' easily which was taller than the two sisters. "Hey Sis!" said Angel happily.**

"**What is this?" said Audrey grabbing Angel's hand once seeing the ring.**

"**Hey I'm hungry. Can we get some food and I'll explain?"**

"**Sure lets head to the hospital cafeteria. They have kick ass food here." smiled Sis.**

**Angel was taking a while to get her food. Trying to think how she was suppose to tell Audrey that Shaundi proposed to her. It's not that Audrey would care, it's just that if Audrey told their mother. She sighed and let out an annoyed grunt. Oddly enough Sis proposed to Audrey and Harley, the middle sister, had been proposed to by her girlfriend Ivy.**

**The problem was Sis and Ivy talked to Raven and Axel about it first, asking for their permission. Shaundi didn't know of this, Angel had meant to tell her but never got around to it. "Fuck…" whined Angel.**

"**Angel! Come on!" shouted Audrey. Angel sat at the table with a chef salad and some chips. "Now…explain." she said pointing at the ring. Angel shoved a fork full of salad into her mouth and pointed at her mouth. Audrey narrowed her eyes making Angel whimper as she chewed her salad.**

**Audrey and Angel seemed to inherit their mother's temper where Harley got their father's calm and cool temper and only exploded when her family was being threatened. Angel swallowed and sighed. "Shaundi proposed."**

"**Okay…" said Audrey staring at her. "By the way you're acting, she didn't speak to mom and dad first?"**

"**No." said Angel.**

**Sis made a face that read that's not good. Audrey just sighed. "Do you want me to tell mom or no?"**

"**Go ahead I guess. It'll get mom to come to Steelport anyways." she said.**

"**Not feeling good about being here?"**

"**Audrey…Johnny died. Shaundi and I fell out of a plane. I had to skydive to save her. Fight off some morning star that tried to stop me. Drop Shaundi after saving her. Go through a plane and shoot more people. Then once out I had to kill more morning star. Then saved Shaundi and land here."**

"**Wow." said Sis staring at Angel as Audrey's mouth fell open.**

"**We're living her ex-boyfriend's crap apartment…"**

"**Wait wait…ex-boyfriend?"**

"**She dated him that one week we broke up." answered Angel.**

"**The week that Coraline tried her best to cheer you up." sighed Sis. Angel just nodded. Sis looked at Audrey who was thinking. "Hun?"**

"**The pent house the syndicate are using…"**

"**Yeah?" asked Angel.**

"**Did mom and dad put all our names on the papers when they bought the place?" asked Audrey. Angel just nodded. "We could evict them and you could use the place."**

"**Audrey…they'll shoot at me first."**

"**Then I'll do it." said Audrey who was looked at sternly but Sis who looked at her. "What?"**

"**If you do you're not going by yourself." snapped Sis.**

"**She won't." said Angel making Sis look at her. "I can pretend to be one of my saints. I mean all I gotta do is…" she pulled her hood up and her hair hung out of it. "nobody would see my face and I'll have some more saints come with us just in case."**

"**Come on Hun…please?" asked Audrey putting her chin on Sis' shoulder. Sis sighed heavily and smiled at Audrey. They kissed quickly.**

"**Get a room." said Angel making them smile.**

**Angel walked outside then Sis ran up to Angel. "Come on I'll give you a ride."**

"**But the seminar?" asked Angel.**

"**It's been over for two hours. Audrey's just helping the doctors, they consider her a good doctor and are getting tips from her. She told me to give you a ride home or I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom." sighed Sis making Angel laugh.**

**Angel was sitting in the passenger seat of Sis' purple and green Temptress. Sis was flicking through the radio stations. Sis normally listened to The Blood 106.66 cause it was mainly heavy metal an rock. Angel swatted her hand and started doing it for her. She finally found it and Sis smiled as the song Arma-goddamn-motherfuckin-geddon by Marylin Manson was playing. (A/N: Only put the song like that cause I thought it was difficult to read all put together.)**

**Shaundi was sitting outside with a few Saints. All Shaundi knew is that Angel wasn't there when she woke up and she panicked. The temptress flew around the corner and skid to a stop outside the building. "Sup babe?" asked Angel.**

"**Angel!" said Shaundi hugging her through the window. "Sis?"**

"**Hey Shaund." smiled Sis.**

"**Audrey and Sis are in Steelport for a seminar. Mom told me and I headed over there. Sorry if I worried you." said Angel climbing out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Sis."**

"**No problem. Be ready about 5. I'll pick you and some of your saints up in a Criminal." said Sis.**

"**Got it." replied Angel. Sis waved and raced off. Shaundi rose her right eyebrow. "We're going to evict the Syndicate from a pent house that my family owns. Audrey's going to do it but she's going to have me and a few saints on her side incase things get nasty.'**

"**Alright." said Shaundi crossing her arms over her chest. "I want in."**

"**W-What?" she asked. Shaundi just continued to glare at her. "Alright fine!"**

"**You hate it when I use that look on you." said Shaundi kissing her forehead. Angel just shrugged and walked inside.**

**Audrey stood in the elevator with Saints behind her. "Stop fidgeting." said Audrey looking at Angel out of the corner of her eye.**

"**What if they shoot you?" asked Angel making Audrey sigh. Angel may have been the baby of the family but she loved her sisters and would kill who ever got in her way that hurt them. "I mean…"**

"**I'm wearing a bullet proof vest." she said making Angel nod.**

**Angel felt a hand rubbing her back and knew it was Shaundi. Shaundi had a hat on hiding her face from the Morning Star. The elevator opened and the Morning Star aimed their guns at them. One of them walked forward and eyed Audrey then the Saints. "May I help you?" he asked.**

"**My name is Audrey Auditore. One of the landlords." she said holding out a copy of the paper, she didn't trust them to bring the real paper.**

"**Alright." he said staring at it. "How may I help you Miss. Auditore."**

"**You're being evicted. I am very sorry it's just that we need to renovate the place. My grandparents are moving in here." she lied with a straight face.**

"**No." he said aiming a gun at her when a gun was aimed at him. He looked and saw Angel growling at him. "It's her!" Angel shot him before he could shoot Audrey and gun fire went off. Shaundi grabbed Angel around the waist and they hit behind a wall. Audrey got down beside them.**

"**Angel!" snapped Audrey.**

"**He was going to shoot you!" said Angel staring at her with wide eyes.**

"**Alright enough you two." said Shaundi putting a hand on Audrey's upper chest and one on Angel's chest. "Yes am I groping you at a time like this." Angel started laughing and she hugged Shaundi.**

**Angel ran out and started firing her silenced Kobras, trying to get as many head shots as she could. One went at Angel from behind and Shaundi shot him in the back before he had a chance to touch her. Audrey just smiled as she fired her 45 Shepherd. She had to admit, the two girls where close and would watch out for each other. Angel grabbed Shaundi around the waist, spun them around and fired the man Angel had seen come up behind Shaundi while Shaundi fired at the people behind Angel.**

**After what seemed like hours but was only five minutes if not ten, all the Morning Star laid there dead. Angel laughed and gave Shaundi a high five. "Lets not tell Sis." said Audrey.**

"**Oh but it'll be out once Jane Valderama finds out. Just puttin' that out there." stated Angel making Audrey sigh. "It's Jane…yeah. If she found out Shaundi and I where getting married, it'd be out there and Mom would be on a private jet here to kick someone's ass…"**

"**Wait why would she come to kick someone's ass?" asked Shaundi.**

"**Cause I haven't told her yet." lied Angel. "That's why."**

**Angel stood in the middle of the pent house smiling as the Saints dumped the dead bodies of the Morning Star off somewhere. She didn't question it. She smiled as she put her arms behind her head. "Happy?" asked Shaundi making Angel nod.**

"**Very."**

"**Good." The slightly older woman kissed Angel's cheek and Angel hugged onto Shaundi.**

"**Um…Angel." said Audrey. Angel looked. "Mom and dad are on their way."**

"**W-Wait did you tell them?"**

"**No but apparently Jane did find out."**

"**WHAT?" screamed Angel. "No!"**

"**Wait…wait listen." said Audrey realizing her sister was freaking out. "She didn't plaster it all over the news! She called mom and asked her about her opinion first. She knows Shaundi would be in danger if she plastered it all over the place."**

"**So she called mom and told mom. Mom's pissed and coming here?"**

"**Angel…" said Shaundi looking at her. "What's going on?"**

"**You forgot to ask mom and dad's permission to marry me. Sis and Ivy both asked and so they figured who ever married me would ask."**

"**Oh fuck. Knew I forgot to do something!" said Shaundi smacking her face.**

"**Alright just explain it to mom and I'm sure she'll understand." said Angel.**

"**Or kick my teeth in!" said Shaundi gripping at her hair. Angel's mother was scary when she was pissed off. Hell so was Angel! But that's who Angel got her nasty temper from.**

"**Yeah that could be a problem." said Audrey rubbing her head. "Just keep Angel between you two. She won't strike her kid. Hell growing up we weren't hit once."**

"**Yeah mom could just shove me out of the way into dad." said Angel making Audrey groan slightly.**

**The following day Angel and Shaundi where asleep on the bed in the pent house, Angel made sure the clean the sheets and what not before falling asleep in the bed. Angel was on her stomach and Shaundi's head pressed against her shoulder. A woman with long black hair stared down at Angel with dark blue eyes. Her eyes ran down Angel's arm, that hung off the bed, to her hand where she saw the gold band on her finger. She laughed softly.**

"**WAKE UP!" screamed the woman making Angel scream and fall out of the bed. She groaned as she laid there in her black lace bra with matching panties and rainbow knee high socks.**

"**Mom!" cried Angel realizing who was above her.**

"**You!" said Raven pointing at Shaundi who slept in a tank top and purple panties.**

"**Wait!" said Angel getting in the way making Raven look at her youngest. "Why don't you go sit downstairs. We'll get dressed and come down."**

**Raven eyed Angel for a bit before sighing heavily. "Fine." Raven left the bedroom.**

**Angel got dressed in a black button up shirt with black jeans with tares over her knees. Shaundi got dressed in her purple low cut shirt, with black jacket and purple pants. Angel brushed her hair out as Shaundi put hers back in a pony tail. Shaundi looked at Angel who stood up and smiled at her. Angel realized Shaundi looked worried, well who wouldn't when they had to deal with a woman like Raven who had such a nasty temper, she killed the last person that called one of her daughter's a slut.**

"**You're fine." said Angel rubbing Shaundi's arms. "You'll be fine. I'll sit right next to you so if she tries I'll get in the way."**

"**Alright." whispered Shaundi.**

**Raven was sitting on the couch with her husband Axel when Shaundi came down the stairs and sat down on the couch with Angel beside her. "Explain…"**

"**I'm sorry Mrs. Auditore! I completely forgot! Please don't be angry at me!" said Shaundi.**

"**You pissed me off a bit." she said glaring at Shaundi who nodded and looked down. Raven looked at Angel who was glaring at her. "Fine. But we need to have a party."**

**Shaundi looked at Raven. "Okay?"**

"**We always have parties for our daughters who have been engaged. Audrey then Harley and now Angelina. We'll have a party tomorrow here." smiled Raven.**

"**Okay." nodded Shaundi.**

"**Treat her nice…or my wife will hurt you." said Axel with a big grin. Shaundi just gulped and nodded. Angel just smiled and nuzzled against Shaundi.**

**TBC…**

**Next chapter will be up soon…or when I can do it lol. Thanks for reading and hope you liked.**


	4. The Womanizer and the party

**Steelport Angel**

**Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months two early."**

**Another Disclaimer lol: Jason does not belong to me, my friend John made a saints Row character who is a Luchadore cause Angel already has a Decker friend so why not a Luchadore friend? Anyways, Jason is the way he is because John wanted him that way.**

**Chapter 4: The "Womanizer" and the party**

"**I want to see her!" whined Angel was Raven literally dragged Angel to the elevator of the pent house.**

"**I told you that you can't till the party!" snapped Raven making Angel twist and struggle in her grip.**

"**It's not a fucking wedding mother! It's not bad luck!" snapped Angel and she shut up as her mother glared at her.**

"**I know it's not, but you two can't see each other's outfits till the party. So therefore you can't see each other till tonight." said Raven pulling Angel into the elevator and hitting the first floor button making Angel sigh heavily. When it came to stuff like this Raven got very…up tight.**

**Angel smiled as she saw her mother's temptress sitting there, it was dark purple. That car was a gift from Axel on her birthday about a year ago. The car was her favorite out of all the ones she owned. She got in the passenger seat and Raven, after climbing in, took off driving down the road. Angel had been wondering where Raven was going but her answer was answered when she stopped outside of Planet Saints.**

"**Of course." laughed Angel before getting out.**

**Angel was in a dressing room trying bras on, she was avoiding the whole dress up thing her mother wanted to do right away. She lied and said she needed a new bra. The curtain moved and Angel looked to see a man about twenty years old staring at her with wide eyes. She had half of her bra on, so one breast was sort of exposed at the moment. The two stared at each other for like two minutes before Angel realized what was going on and her eyes widened.**

"**MOM!" screamed Angel covering her chest.**

**The man yelped as a knife was aimed at his crotch. "Whoa there lady." said his Puerto Rican accent.**

"**Continue staring at my daughter and you're going to loose something." growled the older woman glaring at him and he nodded.**

"**Didn't mean to do it." he said. "She's just sorta of hot."**

"**Lesbian." said Angel motioning to herself and he sighed.**

"**I can make you straight…" he yelped as the knife pressed against him a bit. "Okay…ignore what I just said." Angel walked out of the dressing room wearing her shirt and normal bra. "Okay look sweetie, I didn't mean to walk in on you."**

"**Next time down stare." snapped Angel walking by him. He moved after Angel making Raven snarl and go after him. "Stop following me."**

**He got in front of her and Angel sighed heavily when Raven got in front of Angel glaring at him. "I just want to know her name."**

"**Her name is Angel." snapped Raven.**

"**Jason." he said holding his hand out but Raven smacked it away making him glare at her. "And you are?"**

"**Raven…her pissed off mother."**

"**Alright then." he said before looking at Angel who was staring at one of the Shaundi dolls with big heads. She had her back to them and his eyes hit her ass when Raven sighed and punched him in the face making him cry out and hold his face. "What the hell?"**

"**Keep staring at her…do it!" snapped Raven growling at him.**

"**Alright mami, sorry." he sighed rubbing his aching nose, it wasn't broken but it hurt like hell.**

"**And call me mami again and your balls will be aching." he made an eh face at the threat and covered his area.**

"**Not my cannon!"**

**Angel stared laughing and looked at him. "Seriously? Who names their…area…a cannon?" she asked.**

"**Angelina pick out your party outfit." ordered Raven making Angel sigh and nod.**

"**Party?" he asked.**

"**What gang are you apart of?" asked Raven. "Morning Star?"**

"**Do I look sophisticated like those stuck up assholes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Deckers?"**

"**Do I look like an Emo boy or a scene boy?" he asked again.**

"**Luchadore?" she asked. He nodded. "Where's the whole mask thing?"**

"**Oh I took it off. They don't know what I look like under it ma…I mean lady." he said. Raven just raised an eyebrow at him. "What gang is she apart of?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I won't hurt her." he said.**

"**Just tell him." said Angel walking by with a black button up shirt that had the Saints symbol on the right breast.**

"**She's the leader of the Saints." stated Raven. He made an impressed face.**

**Raven looked past him and groaned. Coraline skated in and skid to a stop. "Sup Mrs. Auditore." smiled Coraline.**

"**Still friends with her I see." said Raven to Angel who turned and smiled big at her mother. "Shoo…" she said to Coraline who made a face and skated over to Angel.**

"**She's a Decker." said Jason. "And she's…working with her?"**

"**What of it?" snapped Raven.**

"**Hey mami!" shouted Jason walking to Angel when Raven kicked her leg up and it touched the counter in front of her and blocked him. However, she was wearing a skirt so he stared at her leg with a smirk. "Nice legs…"**

"**I'm married fuck head." growled Raven.**

"**Mm…she has a temper." said Angel turning slightly to tell Jason. "You pissed her off when you stared at me for two minutes."**

"**So you ever have rough sex with your husband?" he asked when he grunted as a heel connected to his stomach and he held it with a groan. "not aiming for my cannon yet."**

"**I will if you want me too!" she snapped making him cover it quickly.**

"**Mom I choose what I'm going to wear. Also Coraline's going to come to the party." said Angel making Raven sigh heavily.**

"**Fine." snapped Raven. "Coraline don't you got to go somewhere?"**

"**Why do you not like me?" she asked skating in a circle around Raven.**

"**Lets see…you destroyed my kitchen when you where 12. You almost blew up my car when you where 14. You nearly tipped over the tree Angel and I spent four hours working on for Christmas when you where 16." said Raven making Coraline blink at her.**

"**And you don't like me for that? God I can do so much worse."**

"**Do it and I'll trip you." snapped Raven. Jason just blinked at the conversation between the woman and the girl while Angel bought her clothes.**

**He walked over to her and sat by her. "So let me ask you something. You're friend there is a Decker but is helping you?"**

"**Yes." answered Angel watching the price go up.**

"**So I'm a Luchadore. Could I help you?" he asked.**

"**Get your hand off my ass or I'll call for my mother." he quickly yanked it off. Normally he wasn't afraid of anything besides…Chihuahuas, but this girl's mother scared her worse then those little dogs. (A/N:…yes my friend made his character afraid of Chihuahuas lol)**

"**So?" he asked.**

"**I suppose. You get me info, once the Luchadores are stopped you get a spot in the Saints." she said looking at him.**

"**Could I still wear my mask?" he asked.**

"**Yeah." shrugged Angel holding out her credit card to the employee behind the counter.**

"**So you got a girlfriend?" he asked. She sighed and wiggled her fingers which made him look, an engagement ring showing. "Oh so you're…engaged to your girlfriend?"**

"**Si." said Angel in Italian.**

"**Threesome?"**

"**MOM!" screamed Angel making him freak out and hide behind the counter as Raven turned to look. She smirked at Jason.**

"**Please Mistress don't sick the Devil Queen on me!" he cried hiding.**

"**Mistress?" asked Angel tilting her head confused.**

"**Devil Queen?" asked Raven pissed off.**

"**Ha! That means Angel's the spawn of the Devil Queen!" laughed Coraline. Raven looked at Coraline making her scream and skate off quickly. "See you tonight!"**

"**Come to the pent house where the Morning Star used to be." said Angel quickly to Jason. "Now run before she kills you." Jason nodded and took off running.**

"**You get everything?" asked Raven. Angel nodded and smiled.**

**Later that night Angel was groaning as Raven was doing her hair for her. Shaundi was off in another part of the pent house being dolled up by Audrey and Sis. Harley and Ivy would've come but they said they where too swamped with work to actually just up and leave, even if Harley did own the company. Raven ran the black brush through Angel's silky red hair and smiled as she brushed her youngest daughter's hair. She pulled the sides of Angel's hair back and put it in a small pony tail before brushing it out again and smiling.**

"**All done. Get dressed." said Raven.**

**Angel got off the bed and walked to her clothes that she had laying out. She pulled on her black button up shirt, leaving two buttons undone from the top. She then moved to her pants which where black dressy jeans, once sliding those on she examined herself in the mirror. She sighed heavily, wishing she could've at least bought a dress but oh well, she didn't want to spend hours trying on dresses. She slid on her black open toe heels and turned to her mother with a smile.**

**Raven smiled back, before doing Angel's hair she had applied Angel's eyeliner and eye shadow. "Go put your lipstick on." said her mother. Angel nodded and walked to her side of the bed, opened the night stand, and pulled her dark red lipstick out. She quickly applied it before putting it away. "Alright come on." said Raven. Angel followed her out of the room and down the stairs.**

"**Come out." snapped Audrey.**

"**NO!" snapped Shaundi's voice making Angel look.**

**The party had started with in five minutes of Raven getting Angel ready. Axel sighed as he stood by Pierce who had looked in the direction of Shaundi's voice. Audrey dragged Shaundi out who had been forced into a purple dress that stopped at her knees. It made Angel smile at the sight of it. Shaundi wasn't big on dresses but when she wore one…Angel would be in sexual frustration for the rest of the day.**

"**Babe…" whined Shaundi making Angel take her hand once she came down. "You're sister forced me in a dress."**

"**Yeah get used to it." smiled Angel making Shaundi look at her with wide eyes. They kissed quickly.**

"**Angelina!" shouted Raven. "What the fuck is this?" she was holding The Penetrator making the two stand there blushing as Raven held it. Shaundi pointed at Angel who yelped. "really?"**

"**I wanted it!" whined Angel.**

"**It's floppy!" laughed Sis poking it.**

**Angel and Shaundi sighed and pressed their heads together. "You're marrying into this family." whispered Angel making Shaundi laugh and hug onto Angel who hugged her back.**

"**I know. I wouldn't choose any other family but yours." said Shaundi.**

"**I'm going to kill you!" screamed Audrey and Jason ran by screaming as Coraline held onto his shoulders and was skating behind him as he ran. "SIS HE TOUCHED MY ASS!" Sis sprinted after him and he screamed loudly as he ran.**

"**Oh god…he's going to die." sighed Audrey.**

"**Yup. You're marrying into this." said Angel looking at Shaundi making her start laughing and hide her face in Angel's neck.**

**TBC…**

**Next chapter will be a mission or two. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Yarngasm, Coraline's Dad, and Dinner

Steelport Angel

Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi

Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months two early."

Another Disclaimer lol: Jason does not belong to me, my friend John made a saints Row character who is a Luchadore cause Angel already has a Decker friend so why not a Luchadore friend? Anyways, Jason is the way he is because John wanted him that way.

Chapter 5: Sexy Kitten Yarngasm, Coraline's dad, and Dinner

Angel was laying on her bed as Shaundi was getting ready for the day. While getting ready Shaundi was watching the TV and Angel would here and there but would space out. Shaundi looked at the TV just as a news report came on that had Jane Valderama on the screen. "Look babe, Jane's on the news."

"When isn't Jane on the news?" replied the red head.

"This just in, Genki bowl IIV is still looking for contestants for Sexy Kitten Yarngasm." reported Jane.

"I'm up." said Angel pushing herself up and out of bed to watch the TV.

"This event requires the contestants to get in giant balls of yarn and run over multiple objects."

Shaundi felt Angel kiss her cheek making her look. "Babe?"

"Yarngasm here I come!" shouted Angel running outside the room when a few seconds passed until she walked back in. "Once I get dressed." Angel was just in her black tank top and black lacy panties. Shaundi laughed and smiled.

She watched Angel put on a purple Saints spaghetti strap tank top and black jeans. She kissed Angel for a few minutes as Angel tried to put her belt on but her fiancée was trying to take her belt off, most likely trying to get in to her pants. "Mm…baby, I love you but…" Shaundi shut her up with more kissing making Angel groan and lace her fingers into Shaundi's brushed hair.

"We didn't fuck last night." muttered the older woman against Angel's lips.

"I know. I came home late…" she said when Shaundi ran her tongue across Angel's slightly swollen lips. "Shaundi…"

"Alright go. I know you want to go play that game." whispered her fiancée making Angel smile sweetly at her. She leaned close and gave Shaundi one more kiss before turning and leaving to go sign up for Sexy Kitten Yarngasm.

Angel left the bedroom and went to the elevator, taking it down to the garage. She looked at her watch as she road the elevator, the hands weren't moving and she tapped her index finger on the top but it didn't move. She sighed and realized her watch was completely dead and she'd either have to get batteries for it or buy a new watch. She stepped out of the elevator once it dinged and the doors open, she went to head towards her Saints styled Temptress but stopped as she saw a red motorcycle with a note attached to it. She tilted her head and took the note off it and began to read it.

'_I'm a bit late on your birthday present but here is a motorcycle called Bloody Canoness. They only made eight of them. ~M_'

"Huh…" she said tilting her head as she raised her right eyebrow. She folded the note up and slid it into her pocket before straddling the seat of the motorcycle, the seat was comfy and was white leather. She saw the key already in the ignition so she just turned it, the motorcycle roaring to life. Alright she had to admit it, whoever got her this knew her too well…this bike was so her. She grabbed the handle bars and put her feet up as she drove out of the garage and headed towards where Jane had been broadcasting for the event.

The ride to where the event was took about fifteen minutes and she swung her bike into a nearby parking lot and parked it. She turned the bike off and pulled the key out of the ignition, sliding it into her pocket. She walked over to the sign up sheet and took the pen in her hand, quickly writing her name down and noticed she was number 5. Not too many people wanted to join it seemed, she laid the pen down and turned. She jumped as she saw a girl with bright ass blue hair standing behind her.

"Hey Angel!"

"Coraline?" asked Angel when she realized what color her hair was. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?"

"Got bored in my bathroom last night. So I dyed my hair!" smiled Coraline.

"Ah…" she said confused. "Whatever."

"Here for the event?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Yup. You?"

"Yup! We should work together! Talk through ear pieces!" suggest Coraline. Angel just shrugged and nodded.

Angel and Coraline where looking up at the giant pink yarn balls. "Damn those are some big balls." said a voice making the two look and they saw Jason. "Thought I had big ones."

"Oh Hera." sighed the red head making Coraline giggle.

"Everyone into your balls!" shouted the announcer making Angel cross her eyes at how wrong that sounded.

After being taught how, Angel and Coraline got into at huge ball of yarn each. Angel hit the answer button on her ear piece as she heard her phone ringing and put her cell into her cleavage. "Ready?" asked Coraline.

"This is weird." sighed the red head.

"It's cool!" said the bubbly Decker who was spying for the Saints.

"Ready? Set! GO!" shouted the announcer.

Angel placed her hands on the ball and started running, while using her hands to help. The ball rolled over a car and it crushed underneath it's weight making Angel laugh loudly…this wasn't so bad after all. She and Coraline where racking up the points, including another player but Angel was first by five points. After ten minutes of rolling over cars and people the game ended. It was Angel in first, Coraline in second by two points, and some dude names Michael in third by a point.

Coraline caught Angel as she tripped backwards out of the yarn ball but after standing Angel up, they both gave each other a high five while laughing. "Pumpkin?" asked a voice making the two turn to see a buff tall biker man.

"Daddy?" asked Coraline when she ran at him and hugged him laughing. Her dad happened to be the guy in third place.

"What's up Big Bad Biker Man?" asked Angel.

"Nothing much. What's up with you little weird psychopathic girl?" he asked making Angel roll her eyes with a smile.

"Engaged." answered Coraline pointing at Angel.

"Engaged? To who?" he asked.

Angel went to answer but… "Shaundi." said Coraline before Angel.

Before he could say anything the announcers said it was time for prizes. First was Angel and she was given…"

"It's pink!" cried Angel gripping at her own hair as her right eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's a Criminal." stated Coraline.

"It's PINK!"

"Well…it's Professor Genki." said Michael.

"He's a dude!" cried Angel. One color she hated…a lot, was pink.

Next was Coraline and she got a pink Solar which she didn't mind, then it was Michael's turn who got a very pink Estrada. He blinked as he stared at the PINK motorcycle then shrugged. He could always paint over it or give it to Coraline for her birthday or Christmas. Angel was sitting in the front seat of her Criminal when she looked at the passenger seat and her eyes widened. On the seat beside her was a costume and it was…a Sexy Kitten costume.

"Holy…Hera."

"Wow you're gonna look how in that." grinned Jason when two large hands grabbed his shoulders and all Angel hear was Jason screaming no.

"Huh…" muttered Angel when she saw Coraline.

"You're turn!" shouted Coraline grabbing Angel's shoulders and yanking her into the back of the Criminal while grabbing the costume.

Raven was in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone at the pent house. She turned and avoided Shaundi who walked in to help out with dinner, saying she needed to learn for when it was just Angel and her living alone…if that ever happened. She heard a shocked gasp and turned to expect Shaundi to have lighten something on fire or herself…but what she saw wasn't even close to what she thought. Her eyes widened as she saw her youngest standing before them with her hair tied up in two side pony tails, pink cat ears, a blue collar with a red head, a pink with blue bikini top that had a green bow on it, a pink with blue and green mini skirt, white and blue stockings that had a green bow on both of them, and lastly fur boots that reached her knees and pink gloves with blue claws. Raven chuckled as she saw Angel's eye twitching before the black framed glasses that she wore.

"Um…" started Raven.

"Oh my." giggled Shaundi as she felt herself a bit turned on by the girl's outfit. She then saw the pink tail that had a blue bow on it. "Adorable!"

"Ugh…" groaned Angel. "Too much pink."

"Hi Angel's mom!" said Coraline's voice.

"Ugh…" groaned Raven as Coraline appeared beside Angel wearing black panda ears, a green chocker, a black with pink and blue belly shirt, white and black booty shorts that had a blue cotton ball tail, green and black fishnet stockings, and blue fur boots with blue gloves with pink claws on it.

"I'm Sad Panda! And Angel's Sexy Kitten!"

"More like Happy Panda and Pissed Off Kitten." corrected Raven.

"Damn. Keep it on. I want pictures." whispered Shaundi in Angel's ear.

"Can't forget about Angry Tiger." said Michael walking in and shoving Jason in front of him.

"Oh Hera." muttered Raven.

Jason wore the Angry Tiger outfit which was a green, pink, and black aside from the tiger print bikini top and bottom with blue and white stocking. Oh and he sported the eye patch and whisker markings. He looked sad, so instead of Angry Tiger he was more like Sad Tiger. Coraline shielded her eyes because Jason…had his package stuffed in the bottom part of the bikini. Nothing was showing though…Thank the Gods!

"Michael." said Raven hugging. "Do I wish to know?"

"He called Angel hot. So I forced him into that costume as a punishment. Oh yeah, how much do I still owe you for the kitchen?"

"Five grand." answered the black haired woman. He took his check book out and quickly wrote a check for her. She took it with a smile and he smiled back.

Shaundi pushed her body up against Angel's. "If you wear that for a few days…while working. I'll give you a reward." she whispered into Angel's ear. Angel went to say something when she felt their breasts mash together. "You'll love it. I'm sure it'll make you purr."

"O-Okay." Angel answered with a dark blush on her face.

A camera flash went off making the two look and they saw Jason holding his camera which was aimed above their chests so he got a nice picture of both of their cleavages. "Daddy! Jason took a picture of their chests!" shouted Coraline. Raven and Michael both looked at Jason making him scream and run.

"Hehe…he's already scared of you." grinned Raven. "Good."

"Has he hit on Coraline?" asked Michael sternly.

"He called her beautiful and adorable but he likes…" Raven motioned to her 42 Double Ds. "Although she does look a bit big."

"He likes top heavy girls." said Coraline. "I'm not top heavy like Angel but I look like it at a certain angle." Angel stuck her tongue out at Coraline making her laugh.

"I wanna get my tongue pierced." muttered Angel.

"Well you already have your nip…" the two stopped as they saw Raven look over at them.

"You got your what pierced?" she asked.

"Nothing!" said the two girls. Shaundi giggled and hugged Angel.

Raven strode over and looked at Angel with one of her stares. "Oh stop! You eyes burn into my soul like the fire of Hades' underworld!" cried Angel. "I got my nipples pierced last year!"

"Thank you." smiled Raven.

"You've seen me naked in the past year mom so…"

"Was waiting for you to tell me Angelina." chuckled her mother.

Jason walked back in holding a dark blue bra in his hand. He had rummaged through Coraline's bag. "You're only a 40 D?" he asked making Coraline look. "Thought you where a Double D."

"Daddy!" cried Coraline making Michael look. "Jason's got my bra."

Michael looked at Jason before running at him. Jason turned and ran screaming while tossing the bra behind him which Coraline caught. She smiled at Raven who rolled her eyes, Raven only put up with her because she was Angel's friend but the girl drove her crazy. Coraline went to say something to Angel but noticed she was wrapped up in Shaundi's arms and lips. Coraline just rolled her eyes and went into the living room to watch some TV as the two girls stayed pressed together and made out in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready! Angel enough with your desert! You can get some after dinner!" snapped Raven making Angel pull away from Shaundi's lips with a blush. She grabbed a plate of food and helped Raven carry it up the stairs. They would've eaten down stairs at the table but there wasn't enough room including the Saints. So Raven just put the food out on the bar to make it a buffet like dinner and allowed people to get what they want.

"Boss what the fuck are you wearing?" asked Pierce making Shaundi glare at him and squeeze between the two.

"I like it." snapped Shaundi.

"I hate it…to much pink." muttered Angel. "But Shaundi wants me to wear it for a while so I'm wearing it."

"Still weird." stated Pierce. Angel got a plate of chicken, mashed potatoes, and some stuffing. She sat at a table out side beside the glass and stared out over the water as she ate.

Shaundi walked out and put a can of soda down for her and Angel looked at her. "Hey."

"You okay?" asked Shaundi sitting beside her.

"Yeah I'm fine." answered the read head as she rotated her wrist and there was a small crack heard. "Hm…"'

"Don't wanna wear that do you?" she asked. Angel answered with a shake of her head. "Can you at least wear it until we go to bed?"

"Yeah." smiled Angel making Shaundi lean over and kiss Angel quickly. "I'm gonna go attack the Morning Star tomorrow."

"Okay. Want me to come?" asked Shaundi.

"Nah I'll be fine. You can stay here and do whatever."

"Okay." said Shaundi before eating her dinner. Angel just smiled at her and continued to eat herself. "You know, we have a Luchadore and a Decker all we need is a Morning Star."

"Yeah, I'll work on that." chuckled the red head making Shaundi smile and kick Angel's leg playfully.

"I was joking."

"I know but if I come across a Morning Star willing to help us, I'm taking that Morning Star up on their offer." said Angel.

Shaundi rolled her eyes and pulled Angel's seat over beside her own. Shaundi draped her leg over Angel's making the red head smile and kiss Shaundi's cheek. "Love you." whispered Shaundi.

"Love you too babe."

TBC…

Sorry this story took me forever. But here ya go.


	6. New Saints Member, Angry Shaundi

Steelport Angel

Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi

Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months two early."

Another Disclaimer lol: Jason does not belong to me, my friend John made a saints Row character who is a Luchadore cause Angel already has a Decker friend so why not a Luchadore friend? Anyways, Jason is the way he is because John wanted him that way.

Chapter 6: New Saints Member, an Angry Shaundi, Angel's Cousin

Angel had left the pent house to go do some Morning Star stuff, having killed four groups of ten so basically she killed forty Morning Star and it was only noon. She slid a clip into her Kobra and pulled the top back before letting go and it snapped back in place. She was gonna go find another group of Morning Star to take out, trying to show them that the Saints where here and they weren't leaving so damn easily. She shot a Morning Star guy that walked by her and laughed loudly. She grabbed her D4TH Blossom and started walking down the sidewalk, wanting to find some more Morning Stars.

She was cutting through the front area of a building and saw a few Morning Star members which she took down easily before they saw her. She giggled and skipped off when she heard shouting and she looked around the corner to find a pink haired girl wearing Morning Star clothing and the others had their guns aimed at her which made Angel quickly step out and fire her D4TH Blossom at them. They all fell to the ground dead except the pink haired girl who looked at Angel in confusion. She knew Angel was a Saint, knew she was the leader, how did she know? Well she herself was a Morning Star until ten minutes ago.

"You okay?" asked Angel looking down at her.

"Yes thank you." said her gentle sweet voice that made Angel smile a bit.

"I'm Angel."

"I'm Fleur."

"Fleur?" asked Angel.

"Well the Morning Star nicknamed me Fleur de Lis. That and I have this tattooed on me…" she slid her sleeve up showing the Saint symbol tattooed on her left forearm. "I've always been a fan of you guys. They saw my tattoo and instantly thought I was a Saint that infiltrated them."

"So…what's your real name?" asked Angel.

"I'd rather not say if that's alright?" she asked making Angel nod.

"Come on." motioned the red head to the pink haired woman.

"What?"

"More might come, so…lets go get you some clothes to change into otherwise they'll know where you are. Especially if you're seen with me. A Morning Star riding around with a Saint…bit suspicious don't ya think?" chuckled the red head.

"You got a point." chuckled the woman. She looked genuinely sweet…kind. It looked as though she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"Come on my car is this way." motioned Angel and the other woman followed her to the purple temptress that Shaundi had bought her with the money she earned from her show, saying Angel spoiled her so much it was her turn to spoil Angel in a way. Fleur got into the passenger seat and shrugged the trench coat she wore and threw it behind her own seat. Angel wanted to say something, not liking it when Shaundi threw stuff around her car but she just met this woman so she kept her mouth shut.

They drove through town until they reached the nearest Planet Saints, the two getting out of the car. Fleur noticed how cautious Angel was before stepping out of the car. Fleur, being a big fan of the Saints, had seen pictures of Angel and Shaundi together and probably figured from the way Angel was acting, was worried that Shaundi would find her climbing out a car with another woman. Once entering the store, Angel nudged her and pretty much told her to get whatever she wanted so Fleur went to go look at clothes while Angel pulled her phone out. She turned it a certain way and took a picture of Fleur who was holding a yellow dress in her hand.

She created a text message and scrolled through her phone book until she found the name 'Dominique Auditore'. She choose her to send the message too and quickly typed a small message that said '_Look what I found. Whatcha think?_'. Then she hit sent and waited a full five minutes before her phone made a noise, first she expected it to be Dominique but nope…it was Shaundi. She opened it and read it '_Where are you? I miss you…that and Jason showed up…he's annoying me. Come home soon please. Love you._'

"Damn you Jas…" muttered Angel as Fleur put the clothes on the counter and they where being rung up as Angel answered her text. '_You tell mom…he seems to be scared of her. Good, people who fear my mother think smarter._'

"Charge to your account?" asked the cashier to Angel.

"Huh…oh yeah. How much did it come too?"

"With everything she bought…it came to…" the cashier hit a button and looked. "312.23"

"Alright. Just charge my account."

"Could I change before we leave?" asked Fleur grabbing the yellow dress.

"Sure. Hurry up I gotta get back home. My so called friend is bothering my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" asked Fleur as she was in the dressing room.

"Fleur, you're a Saints fan. Who is my girlfriend?"

"Shaundi."

"And I said I had a fiancée…so who is my fiancée?" asked Angel.

"Oh! You're engaged to Shaundi!" said Fleur pushing the door to the dressing room open. She was wearing the yellow dress that had a low neckline and exposed a very impressive amount of cleavage, her right leg was exposed and she wore black heels.

'_Damn…_' thought Angel eyeing the woman. '_Shut up Angelina! You're engaged to Shaundi…well Shaundi never said I couldn't look. Also Shaundi's not around me around me right now…_' Angel's phone going off snapped her out of it her train of thought. She looked at it and it said from Dominique.

"Alright grab your stuff…" motioned Angel opening her text message. '_Damn where the hell did you find her? You finally dump Shaundi to the curb?_' "Gonna kick your ass Dom…"

"What?" asked Fleur.

"Sorry my cousin. She said something annoying. Come on I gotta go save my babe from an idiot." said Angel walking out of the store and going into the car.

They walked up to an elevator in the building that the penthouse was in. Angel hit the elevator button and it opened, showing a desk with Jason sitting at it. "Is this the idiot?" asked Fleur's gentle and sweet voice.

"Yeah…he's the idiot."

"Enter my office ladies." he said motioning.

"Jason…this is an elevator. How the fuck did you get a desk in it?" snapped the red head.

"A lot of work."

"Get in." sighed Angel to Fleur, the two slipping in before the doors closed. Angel hit the desk making it slid back and hit Jason in the stomach making him grunt. "I want this out of my elevator."

"But…"

"Hey Jason…what does R-A-V-E-N spell?"

"R…a…v…e…n? Raven." he answered.

"Alright…" she was counting the floors in her head mainly by the beeping noises the elevator made. "What does M-O-M-M-Y spell?"

"M…mommy."

"That's right." smiled Angel. "And you wanna know how you're suppose to say it?"

"How?" asked Jason when the doors opened.

"MOMMY!" screamed Angel wanting her mother.

"Oh crap." said Jason, his eyes widening. Angel grabbed Fleur around the waist and pulled her out of the elevator as she heard running and Jason leaned over the desk, hitting the down button multiple times.

"Stay out of the way." ordered the red head to the pink haired girl. Raven ran at the elevator and got in between the doors as they closed, using her back to keep one open and her right foot to keep the other open.

"COME HERE!" shouted Raven, her eyes wild and scary looking. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Don't hurt me!" he cried covering his head.

"Mom just make sure he gets the desk out of my damn elevator." sighed the red head.

"Yeah he'll get it out other wise he won't be able to have children." she snapped making Jason groan and cover his groin.

"Angel!" said a voice, Angel spun around and was hugged by Shaundi who clung onto her. She kissed Angel's cheek. When she saw Fleur and her expression went from happy to annoyance. "Who is this?"

"Shaundi this is Fleur…she's gonna join the Saints."

"What?" asked Fleur. "Oh yeah I mean…yes I am. It's nice to meet you Shaundi." She held her hand out to the other woman who glared at the hand.

"Where did you find her?"

"Some of my Morning Star members where attacking me because…they…" Fleur saw Angel's expression and Shaundi turned towards Angel with an expression like she was about to kill.

'_She's been hanging around mother to much._' thought Angel. '_That's mother's I'm going to murder you and nobody will find your body expression…except it looks a bit hotter on Shaundi._'

"Babe…" Shaundi's expression stayed. "I…um…I love you?"

"I love you my ass!" snapped Shaundi. "A Morning Star? After what they did to Johnny?"

"Babe…she was in trouble. They where attacking her!" explained the Saints Leader.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Shaundi running at Angel making her scream and run away from her lover.

After fifteen minutes of chasing Angel, Shaundi got winded where Angel didn't. Angel used to run five miles every morning and she did work out every day some how. Shaundi had locked herself in their bedroom, keeping Angel out. Even though Angel could easily pick lock any door that was in her way but her babe was pissed and she didn't want to make her any more pissed. Angel was sitting in the office that belonged to the head Morning Star, everything being redone to make it her own officer.

Fleur walked in and sat in front of the desk. "I'm sorry." whispered her sweet voice.

"It's my fault. I forgot to mention never to mention to her that you where a Morning Star. She wants to kill every Morning Star because Viola and Kiki DeWynter killed one of my lieutenants Johnny Gat." sighed the nineteen year old woman.

"Viola and Kiki?" asked Fleur perking up a bit at their names. Angel raised an eyebrow at them. "I fucked one of them."

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure…I believe it was Kiki. I worked at Safeword…the BDSM club." she saw Angel look at her weird. "Not like that you perv." she chuckled. "I worked as their manager. I did the books and made appointments for people."

"Oh…interesting. Seeing as they pretty much tried to kill you. How about you do the books for me. I normally do it when I have the time or my mother but you don't seem like the type that would willingly go out and kill people." said Angel leaning back in her chair and crossed her legs. She heard a rumble of thunder. "Yeah yeah, Hera I get it. Shaundi's upset. Back off."

"Excuse me?" asked a very confused pink haired girl.

"My family has ties with the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. The goddess Hera is having her husband Zeus make a thunder storm." she sighed. Rain started pouring down onto Steelport and a loud bang of thunder was directly over the pent house. "Oh gods! I get it!" A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Angel's phone rang making her grab it and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Thanks for not answering my text message bitch." said an Italian accent.

"Suck my cock Dominique." sighed Angel.

"Love you too." chuckled the woman. "So who's the girl?"

"Doesn't matter. Can't explain right now."

"Dump Shaundi?"

"I'm engaged to Shaundi."

"Really?" asked Dominique before muttering in Italian.

"I can hear what you're saying Dominique. I speak Italian too…and understand it."

"Yeah sorry. Look mom's making me come to Steelport."

"Got in trouble again did we?" asked Angel as Fleur watched the red head.

"What? N…yeah. But he tried to rape my best friend."

"I understand. Apparently temper problems run on both sides of my family."

"Although Aunt Raven shames my mother's temper."

"And I put your's to shame."

"Shut up. I need someone to pick me up at the airport in two hours."

"PIERCE!" screamed Angel making her cousin groan.

"Yeah boss?" he asked peaking his head in.

"In about an hour and a half from now, take a helicopter and go to the airport. Pick up Dominique Auditore." Pierce thought for a minute and went to say something about the name Auditore. "Yes same last name as mine. She's my cousin…"

"On it boss."

"Dom I gotta go…I'll talk to you later." she hung up before her cousin could answer. She loved her cousin but right now she was annoyed. She got depressed, angry when Shaundi was upset. "I fucked up. Fleur make yourself at home for tonight. I'll get you an apartment in this building tomorrow, right now I gotta deal with something." She opened her drawer and pulled a lock pick out.

She walked upstairs, from what she could tell from the living room area, Shaundi had the curtains closed over all the windows. Also the sky was becoming dark from the storm, whether it was Hera trying to prove a point or not…Angel loved cloudy rainy days anyways. She put the lock picks into the doorknob and turned it, the lock clicking softly. She pushed the door open and started walking in when she heard running than the door was shoved and hit her in the face making her stumble back. "Ow…" whined Angel. "Shaundi you can't keep me out, it's my fucking bedroom too!"

"Leave me alone! You saved a Morning Star slut! Morning Star killed Johnny!" shouted her voice.

"Damn it…" she sighed walking down the stairs and going outside, the rain pouring down on her soaking her in under a minute. "You…" she pointed a Saint making him look. "Go tell the new girl that she might need to order a new window." She walked over to the stairs and went up them, her eyeliner running down her face from the rain and her eye shadow getting runny and smudged as well.

She reached the door that lead from the bedroom to outside, the curtains over it. She put her hand on the door knob and turned. It didn't stop, meaning it wasn't locked and she pulled it open slowly so the door wouldn't make any noise. She parted the curtains and looked in to see Shaundi sitting with her back facing the windows. She left the door open and slowly moved across the bedroom.

She heard Shaundi sniffle a bit and then saw her rub her eyes. "Babe…" whispered Angel crouching beside her when she was shoved down making Angel sigh.

"Do you even care that he's dead?" said Shaundi coldly.

"Of course I do! Although the way you act, it seems like you two had something going on. Something more than friendship!" snapped Angel back.

"Fuck you! Don't you accuse me of cheating on you!" snapped the TV host.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss I wanna sleep with Shaundi host."

"I…fuck you!"

"No fuck you Shaundi!" snapped Angel getting up making the woman look at her fiancée in shock. "I love you more than my fucking life alright. I had to save Fleur, she's a woman and they where going to kill her because she has our symbol tattooed on her and thought she was a Saint!"

"She's a…"

"Shaundi…shut up." Shaundi stared at Angel with a look on her face. "Stop hanging around my mother so much I get enough of her I'm going to kill you faces from her."

"I hate you."

"I know. You tell me every time we get in a fucking fight." snapped Angel with a deadpan expression on her face. "Fine I'll leave you alone…"

Shaundi sat on the bed thinking for the past hour and a half…she didn't hear Angel yelling or moving around inside. She actually got a bit worried and got up out of bed and peaked out of their bedroom. Angel wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked to the back balcony and saw the umbrellas over the chairs but the one thing that caught her attention was Angel sitting on the wall with her legs dangling over the edge, if she slid of she'd fall to the ground. Angel was completely soaked and Shaundi sighed, she grabbed her umbrella and moved out of the bedroom. She walked past the pool towards Angel.

"Get down." said Shaundi making Angel look at her, rain running down in trails on her face. Actually she couldn't tell if it was tears or rain…maybe both since Angel's eyes where red enough to prove she had been crying.

"Leave me alone Shaundi…"

"Come down before you fall…" said Shaundi grabbing Angel's wrist.

"So what if I fall?" asked Angel's voice. "You'd be better off with out me."

"I never said that!" snapped Shaundi.

"No I did."

"Angel stop it."

"Go away Shaundi."

"Angelina come down." snapped Shaundi.

"Using my full first name isn't going to get me down."

"I'm horny."

"No you're not."

"Angel get down!"

"Leave me alone Shaundi! Go sulk in the bedroom because I fucked up, all I do is fuck up. I should've gone back for Johnny but I was too worried about you! That I had to get you out of there! Had to protect you, keep you safe." whispered the saints leader.

"And you did."

"No I fucked up. Should've given you the parachute and gone back for him. Because then you wouldn't be so angry and depressed all the time."

"I'm not…" she stopped and grabbed Angel's legs, forcing her to spin around and she pulled Angel down in front of her. She dropped her umbrella and realized how much it was raining once it hit her body. She took Angel's face in her hands and stared at her before pressing their mouths together. She felt Angel tense up at first but than relax.

"Ew…get a room." said a voice making the two look to see a black haired girl wearing a black tank top with a plaid skirt. She had an Italian Flag umbrella over her head. "I didn't come here to see Angel making out with her good for nothing fiancée." She saw that I'm going to hurt you look on Angel's face and walked away.

"Blow me Dom!" shouted Angel.

"No thank you. Lesbian and bisexuals run in our family!"

"Well if you're bi than you'll blow me!"

"Blowing you is part of your fiancée's job!" shouted Dominique closing the umbrella and walking into the pent house.

Angel felt her waistband being pulled out and she looked to see Shaundi looking in. "Do you have something I didn't notice?"

"Nope that's just Dominique being a slut."

"Love you too whore!" shouted Dominique's voice.

"Dominique is…?"

"Oh couldn't you tell there was a family resemblance? She's my brat cousin."

"What…" asked Shaundi. "And she called me good for nothing."

"Don't take it personal…Coraline thinks the same thing. They think you don't deserve me because everything that happened between us." shrugged Angel.

"You feeling better?" asked Shaundi wanting to drop the conversation.

"Yeah…thanks." smiled Angel making Shaundi smile back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. The whole thing with a Morning Star joining us was the thing I didn't like." said Shaundi.

"I know. I'm sorry babe…" Shaundi shut Angel up with a kiss and the two stood there in the rain making out together. Shaundi's laced her hands in Angel's soaking wet hair holding her close as their tongues fought for dominance. If there was one thing Shaundi liked to control during sex or whatever, it was kissing but Angel was trying to take control this time.

"Stop it…" muttered Shaundi.

"Blow me." muttered Angel pulling Shaundi close by her waist. Shaundi chuckled and slid down to her knees pulling Angel's pants down a bit when they heard a throat being cleared. The two looked and saw Angel's mother.

"Nice to see you two are making up." said Raven standing there with an umbrella. "But could you two take this to the bedroom?"

"Mom…" groaned Angel. She was so close to getting fucked my Shaundi and her mother interrupted it.

"That and your cousin has found Fleur…I swear you two have the same size libido."

"No…Dominique's is bigger." said Angel as Shaundi stood up and fixed Angel's pants. "Come on." she took Shaundi's hand and they walked inside to see Fleur blushing as Dominique walked around her with her head tilted. "Dominique, you're scaring her I think." She saw Fleur shake her making Angel chuckle.

"She's pretty." said Dominique. "Really pretty."

"T-Thank you."

"Wanna accompany me to dinner?" asked Dominique holding her hand out to Fleur who took it and nodded. "Angel I need a ride…"

"Pierce! Give these two a car!"

"Which one boss?" he asked.

"I don't care, just not my Temptress or Bloody Canoness. I believe Dominique likes sports cars so give her my vortex." stated Angel making Pierce nod. "And you…" she looked at Shaundi. "Are coming with me…we need to make up properly."

"Oh…I love it when we make up." giggled Shaundi.

"Oh trust me, I love it when we make up too." said Angel pulling her up to the bedroom. She pushed the door open and before anyone could say anything, the door was slammed shut.

"Yeah…they're gonna fuck." said Dominique making Fleur blush and Raven groan.

TBC…

So here we go, I might try and write some sex in the next chapter. It's just sometimes I don't feel like it, that's why sometimes it's only like two paragraphs if that. I will try though, try and start the chapter out with their make up sex. Alright, I gotta go. I'll update this soon.


	7. Shaundi fucks up and going after Phillip

Steelport Angel

Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi

Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months too early."

Another Disclaimer lol: Jason does not belong to me, my friend John made a saints Row character who is a Luchadore cause Angel already has a Decker friend so why not a Luchadore friend? Anyways, Jason is the way he is because John wanted him that way. Fleur belongs to me by the way lol.

Chapter 7: Shaundi fucks up and going after Phillipe

Shaundi was laying on her back in the bed as Angel was on top of her kissing her neck making the slightly older woman giggle as Angel nibbled on her neck a bit. Both of them where completely naked and their legs where tangled together as the red head laid on Shaundi. The red head licked up Shaundi's throat making Shaundi groan in pleasure, the vibration was felt on Angel's tongue making the red head giggle. Shaundi slid her hands up, covering Angel's breasts with them only to pull on her nipples a bit making the younger girl squeak in surprise. Shaundi ran her thumb over Angel's nipple making Angel moan a bit.

"I love you." said Shaundi staring at Angel who smiled at her and kissed her quickly.

"I love you too." whispered Angel before pressing back into the kiss, their tongues met and Angel let out a low groan as Shaundi tried to win this battle but figuring she might as well let the other woman win so she eased up a bit and let Shaundi take control in the kiss.

Earlier, Shaundi had cheered Angel up in a way only Shaundi knew how to do but they took a break and Angel just kissed her for a while. Shaundi pulled from the kiss and grinned at her, she went to sit up but Angel shoved her back down before grabbing her waist and started sliding down, kissing a trail from her neck to her waist line. Shaundi let out a chuckle and laced a hand in Angel's hair as she licked at her waist line, teasing her fiancée. Angel parted Shaundi's legs before sliding between them and biting her inner thigh making the brunette squeal happily as Angel bit her thigh. Normally Angel was the one who liked the biting but when Angel bit her inner thighs it made Shaundi melt.

"Stop teasing." laughed Shaundi and Angel grinned before burring her tongue inside of her lover making Shaundi arch her back a bit. "R-Right to the p-point huh?"

Angel rolled her eyes as she licked at Shaundi's pussy but she couldn't really answer Shaundi anyways. She ran her nails down Shaundi's stomach lightly making the other woman shiver at the feeling of it. Angel slid her tongue deeper inside of Shaundi, feeling how wet she had become and she used her right hand to rub at the other woman's clit. "N-No!" said Shaundi taking her hand away making Angel raise her eyebrows as she looked up at her. "J-Just use your tongue…" she panted making the red head slid her tongue out of her making Shaundi groan at lost of contact.

"You want my tongue on this?" she asked rubbing a finger against Shaundi's clit making the brunette gasp and her hips buckled against Angel's hand.

"Don't tease!" she snapped making Angel laugh and lean her head back down, she captured the little bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked on it making Shaundi arch her back making Angel groan and her eyes widen as she had to hold Shaundi's hips down. Angel slid a hand over Shaundi's who moved her hand so their fingers could laced together and Angel hear Shaundi cry out and she quickly moved her mouth down and licked at Shaundi as she came, cleaning her like Shaundi had done for her before. "Oh god…"

"Gods." corrected Angel making Shaundi chuckle as she panted.

"Sorry." said Shaundi and Angel laid beside her and kissed her shoulder.

"It's fine. Sorry about earlier…"

"We already made up for that, it's fine." laughed the brunette.

"I know I just wanted to say sorry again." answered the red head. Shaundi shifted and rolled over onto her side to face Angel, she moved some of Angel's hair from her face which stuck to her face from a bit of sweat. Shaundi pressed their lips together for a quick kiss and she pulled Angel close, hugging their naked bodies together and Angel smiled as she played with a strand of Shaundi's dark brown hair.

Shaundi ran a hand down Angel's arm when Angel moved her hand and pressed their hands together and the older woman chuckled when Angel laced their fingers together and held Shaundi close. "I'm glad you said yes…" whispered Shaundi as she thought back to about two years ago and she shook her head. She hid her face in Angel's neck and Angel smiled.

"I'm glad you asked me to marry you." answered Angel.

After about an hour of just cuddling and kissing one another, Angel got up and put her panties on than put a rainbow bra on before throwing a black tank top on over it. She peaked out the bedroom to see her mother and father in the dinning area but everyone else seemed to be gone. She moved down the stairs quickly and ran to her mother. Raven spun around after putting the last plate down and Angel smacked straight into her making Raven grunt and nearly hit the table. She went to say something but looked at how Angel was dressed and noticed how she smelled making her sigh.

"Take a shower before dinner please."

"Where is everyone?" asked Angel.

"Out. I told them to get out while I cooked and Dominique is busy taking Fleur somewhere to eat so they won't be here for dinner." stated Raven. "Shower…now! You reek of sex!"

"Eh!" whined Angel running from her mother and going to her bedroom where Shaundi was getting herself a towel to take a shower. "Hey mom wants me to take a shower so we're sharing." She pushed past Shaundi who chuckled.

Angel didn't stay long in the shower, just long enough to scrub herself clean and she left while Shaundi stayed in the shower. After getting out, Shaundi walked out into the room wrapped up in a towel and opened up one of the boxes of clothes she had sent to them from Stilwater and stopped as a DVD was laying on top. She turned it in her hands as she stared at it and shrugged, throwing it onto the bed before grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. She ran down stairs to where everyone was eating and hugged Angel around the waist making her laugh. During dinner Coraline showed up with her dad but Coraline said she'd be right back because she wanted to go put Angel's things on the bed.

Coraline walked into Angel and Shaundi's room and saw the DVD laying on the bed so she picked it up and opened it. On the disk was written Shaundi + Johnny making Coraline raise her eyebrow at it. She turned on Angel's TV and DVD player and put the disk into the machine. As Coraline watched what was on the disk her eyes widened and she ran from the bedroom and down the stairs. On TV was Shaundi and Johnny wrapped up in each other and naked.

"Shaundi cheated on you!" shouted Coraline running into the dinning room making everyone look at her.

"What?" asked Shaundi laughing softly. "I've never cheated on Angel."

"So why was there a DVD of you and Johnny having sex?" snapped Coraline.

"What?" asked Shaundi confused when her eyes widened. "WHAT?" She shoved Coraline out of the way and Angel sighed.

"Here we go…" she stated walking away from the table.

Angel walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom and saw Shaundi freak out and push Angel back. "NO!" shouted Shaundi.

"Shaundi what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Angel confused.

"She has sex with Johnny and they video taped themselves!" snapped Coraline pointing at the TV.

"I was drunk!" replied Shaundi freaking out. "I was cocked as well I didn't even remember!"

"W-Wait…what?" asked the Boss with wide eyes.

Shaundi had tears filling her eyes and she let go of Angel who walked over and stared at the TV. Her eyes widening as she stared at the TV and rain started falling down onto Steelport making Raven look outside, something was wrong. Raven ran from her husband and up the stairs to Angel and Shaundi's bedroom only to find Angel fall to her knees as she stared at the TV, tears going down her face. She saw her youngest try to talk but all that came out of her mouth was a small squeak so Raven turned to Shaundi. She grabbed the woman by her throat and slammed her against the wall making Shaundi's eyes widen in fear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Raven gripping at her neck hard.

"I…I didn't mean it." gasped Shaundi as she clawed at Raven's hand.

"Explain yourself. You've got 30 seconds before I hurt you." snarled Raven.

"Johnny and I got drunk and I mean cocked. We ended up having sex but when he was about to cum inside of me I received a text message and I opened it. It was from Angel and it was a picture of you two, she was hugging onto you and it said I miss you I'll see you when I get back to Stilwater. I realized what I was doing and kicked him off me while hugging the phone to my chest and I started crying! I swear we never did anything else after that, I never looked at him like that…I don't think he remembered! Hell I didn't remember!" Raven let go of Shaundi and Shaundi moved to Angel. "Sweetie?" she asked touching Angel's face when Angel smacked her hand off and shoved her back making Shaundi look at her with wide eyes.

"Don't…don't touch me." whispered Angel holding herself.

"Angel…I…"

"No…Shaundi you fucked up." stated Angel looking at her. "On a massive level." She stood up and walked away from Shaundi making the woman hold her head in her hands.

"FUCK! You blue glowing bitch!" snapped Shaundi running at Coraline but Raven caught Shaundi around the waist. "Angel's _the_ best thing that's happened to me and you go and fuck it up!"

"Whoa there Shaundi! I'm not the one who had a dick inside of them!" stated Coraline making Shaundi turn and hug onto Raven crying making Raven feel a but uncomfortable.

The following day Angel was loading her gun. Pierce, Coraline, Shaundi and Angel where going to go kill Phillipe and Angel pulled back the lever on the gun back and let it go, it snapped back into place and she sighed. Shaundi had been trying to talk to her since Angel found out Shaundi cheated on her when she was drunk but Angel ignored her, she was surprised Angel let her hug onto her when they slept. She remembered when she kissed Angel's cheek, the girl kind of moved her head away and said nothing. The two ended up staying together but nothing happened.

"Ready?" asked Pierce.

"Yeah Coraline's bringing the car around." said Angel sliding a 45 Shepherd into the holsters on her hips after putting explosive rounds into them.

"Cool I'll bring the guns down!" said Pierce grabbing the guns and going down the elevator. That left Angel and Shaundi alone together.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Shaundi making Angel blink a bit and look at her.

"I know you are." answered Angel.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No…it might take a while." whispered the Boss making Shaundi look down.

"Are we…still engaged?"

"Until I decide other wise."

"Can I…have a kiss? Please?" she saw Angel sigh and she looked at Shaundi and walked to her. Their lips pressed together for a few moments but nothing else happened, no tongue…just their lips together and Angel pulled away and walked away from her.

Angel was driving to the building Pierce told her Phillipe worked in and she heard fighting in the back seat and she reached up to the rearview mirror. She turned it and saw Coraline fighting with Shaundi. "HEY! HEY!" snapped Angel making the two look. "I will separate you two if you don't knock the fuck off!"

The two stopped and glared at each other when Angel stepped on the break and put it in park. "Angel?" asked Pierce.

"Coraline up front! Pierce get in the back!" snapped the red head.

"B-but…" started Shaundi but Angel glared at her through the rearview mirror making her shut up.

Once arriving at the building Angel parked the car and ran into the delivery area and show a few Morning Star. "Think it's always this hard to deliver stuff?" asked Pierce.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Angel and Shaundi before running different directions and shooting people.

The filling of the Morning Star lasted about five minutes until a Brute came out of the elevator with three other Morning Star goons. Angel ran up the ramp to the elevators and saw the Brute look at Shaundi who had her back turned as she shot Morning Star. As much as Angel wanted to hate her right now…she couldn't. She ran at Shaundi and shoved her out of the way, the Brute's fist slammed into Angel and sent her flying into a wall. She grabbed a grenade and bit the pin out, throwing it at the Brute who stopped as it landed in front of it's feet when it blew up and sent the Bruce backwards and he was dead when he hit the ground.

"Angel!" said Shaundi running to her and she fell beside her.

"I'm okay." she said as her side throbbed something awful.

"You're mad at me but you protected me…" she whispered.

"Because I still love you Shaundi even if I'm furious at you." she answered looking at the other woman who felt tears leaving her eyes. "Lets go kill that fucker!"

While making their way through the building and shooting Morning Star that went at them. Angel hooked a leg around Shaundi and moved her out of the way to shoot a guy behind her making her laugh loudly. Her sub-machine gun clicked and she tossed it aside and pulled her 45 Shepherds and started firing at the Morning Star. They around a corner and Angel's eyes widened as she saw a naked man strung up and she screamed. Shaundi ran over and flinched at the sight as Angel covered her eyes.

"What the hell?" asked Shaundi.

"Phillipe likes his things custom made." stated the Russian man.

"If they already cloned your ass why you still strung up?" asked Pierce.

"The copies possess my brawn but not my brain." he stated. "If you free me I can help."

"Boss? We don't know if he can help, those wires could be keeping him alive." stated Shaundi.

"Let him down…ugh. I think he might kill Phillipe with his penis…damn that thing is big." said Angel with her back facing the man as she tried to get the image out of her head.

"Last time a big naked dude said he could help, it did not end well." stated Pierce.

"Woot! New Friend!" said Coraline shooting the man down.

"Want some clothes big man?" asked Pierce.

"No time." he stated walking away making Shaundi tug Angel with them.

"Like I said…last time a big naked dude…" started Pierce as he followed.

"Hang on I'll be right there." said Angel pulling Shaundi to the side. She pinned her to the wall so no one could see her and Angel yanked Shaundi's tight purple shirt up over her non bra clad breasts and stared at them hard.

"Um…Angel?"

"Look I know I'm furious at your but his penis is stuck in my head…" She blinked after a few minutes. "There all better…" She fixed the shirt and left Shaundi standing there blushing a bit.

While going to Phillipe's office they learned the big Russian man was named Oleg and Coraline was already becoming good friends with him. They ran into the office as Phillipe stepped into an elevator and Angel fired her gun at him but each bullet missed him when the door closed. "That elevator goes straight to the basement! There's no way to get him!" stated Oleg as Angel saw a large ball hanging from the ceiling.

"Fuck! That!" snapped Angel holstering her gun and running as fast as she could. She leaped onto the railing and leaped off, catching a metal part on the large ball. "Oleg! Pierce! Get this thing loose!"

"What are you doing?" screamed Shaundi as Angel hung hundreds of feet from the ground.

"Going after Phillipe!" snapped Angel.

"You'll die! Please I can't loose you!" cried Shaundi as she stared at Angel when the ball came loose and fell. "NO!"

Angel held onto it tighter as the ball flipped around and slammed into an opening making her grunt as her body slammed down onto it when she heard running and looked up. A Brute ran at the large metal ball and leaped onto it making it go through the hole. "Hey! Get your own ball!" she snapped firing her pistol and he swung at her making her duck under his hand and she shot him in the head making him fly off.

Phillipe walked out of the elevator smiling when he heard something and looked up. The large metal ball slammed down onto him and Angel leaped off it as it rolled away and she hit the ground. "Damn getting my ass beaten up today." muttered Angel pushing herself up and sighing as her sides throbbed and it kinda hurt to breathe.

She moved to the car that had a bomb on it that they stole from the base when Shaundi and Angel went to after arriving. She heard an elevator open and heard running, she hit buttons on the bomb and turned to see the others. "Lets go…Pierce. Drive for me."

"On it boss." said Pierce climbing into the truck and Coraline helped Angel climb into the back. Angel sat against the wall and Oleg shut the sliding door and locked it. Shaundi sat beside her looking worried.

As Pierce drove she heard an explosion and sided. "After Audrey checks to see if I'm alright…lets go home and burry Johnny." stated Angel.

"Think your ribs might be broken little one." stated Oleg.

"Wouldn't be surprised. It hurts when I breathe."

"Audrey will fix you up." whispered Shaundi taking Angel's hand but Angel pulled it back making Shaundi sigh.

"I said it would be a while." stated Angel.

"But…"

"Shaundi just…don't." she leaned back against the wall of the truck and exhaled before grabbing at her left side in pain and groaned.

"I love you." whispered Shaundi.

"I know you do…"

TBC…

Alright wanted to finish this up before bed. Will try and update as soon as possible. Work has been keeping me from writing but I will try my damn best to update soon.


	8. Kinzie, Zimos, and Male Angel

Steelport Angel

Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi

Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months too early."

Another Disclaimer lol: Jason does not belong to me, my friend John made a saints Row character who is a Luchadore cause Angel already has a Decker friend so why not a Luchadore friend? Anyways, Jason is the way he is because John wanted him that way. Fleur belongs to me by the way lol.

Chapter 8: Kinzie, Zimos, and Male Angel

Angel groaned as she sat in a car that was parked on the Stilwater-Hughes Memorial Bridge and looked at Pierce who was driving for her. Shaundi was in the truck beside them with Oleg and Coraline in the back, Jason didn't come along. Angel slid down in her seat and cried out as her ribs hurt, Audrey said Angel had cracked two of her ribs and the rest where bruised so it hurt when she moved around too much. She grabbed the dash board and pulled herself back up and flinched as her side throbbed in pain making her sigh. She saw Shaundi lean against her fist and look annoyed.

"When I left Stilwater for the senate, I vowed not to forget my hometown roots. My husband gave his life defending Stilwater from gang violence, it's my greatest privilege to honor him with this bridge." said Monica Hughes to a news crew making Angel groan. Monica took the large scissors from the man beside her when they all heard loud music.

"What the…" started Pierce moving his side mirror to look behind them.

Green and Black trucks crashed through the cars behind them and a Luchadore started firing at Angel who climbed out her window to look. Angel fired her 45 Shepherd and banged on the top to let Pierce know to drive. He slammed on the gas and Angel nearly fell but caught the door as she hung out the window. She fired her gun as they raced towards Monica Hughes and Angel twisted her body to look. "LADY MOVE!" screamed Angel at her. Monica dropped the large pair of scissors and ran out of the way, narrowly missing the truck that Shaundi drove with Oleg in the back.

Shaundi turned the wheel and got closer to the car and leaned out, putting a hand on Angel's back and shoving her inside the car making her squeak. She than yanked the wheel to the side as a rocket went between the two and struck the ground. Angel looked up and saw more rockets racing down at them and her eyes widened. She saw one of her gang's cars behind her fly off the bridge and crash into the water. She reached into the back and grabbed an RPG she always kept on hand and leaned out the window.

She grabbed the door with her hand and went to fire it when a rocket struck between the small space there was between the two cars and sent the truck flying off making Angel's eyes widen but the car she was in soon flew off the bridge and hit the water. Pierce got himself out and swam away thinking Angel was right behind him but she wasn't. Angel growled in the water as she tried to reached out to get herself out but her ribs hurt worse now from the impact and she reached down for her bag when a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the car as it continued to fall to the bottom of the river. She was pulled as the person swam up to the surface when Angel gasped as she broke the surface and saw Shaundi holding onto her arm. She put Angel's arm around her neck and held her up they all floated there.

"Who ever this crew is…" started Pierce grabbing the dead body of a Luchadore. "…they float pretty damn good."

"They're Killbane's thugs." stated Oleg making Angel look at him.

"Kill-who?" asked Angel.

"He's the Syndicate's attack dog and your friend Jason's boss." stated the large Russian man.

"What he did to Johnny's funeral…that's over the fucking limit." snapped Shaundi and felt a hand placed on her chest making her look.

"Calm down Shaundi…" whispered the red head.

"He doesn't care about rules of engagement." added Oleg.

"No rules? I can work with that." stated Angel.

"You're not ready to fight the Syndicate." stated the man making Angel glare at him. "Little girl your ribs are possibly in worse condition than they where this morning. "There are others who hate the Syndicate as much as you do. I will take you to them…"

"Fine but first thing is first…" started Angel.

"You need medical attention." finished Oleg making Angel crack a smile when Coraline came out of the water making Angel blink.

"What I miss?" asked Coraline before spitting water in Shaundi's face making the girl scream and Angel cried out as Shaundi moved to go after Coraline but hit Angel's side.

"S-Sorry! Sorry!" said Shaundi freaking out, thinking she hurt Angel worse than she was.

They managed to get back to Steelport that night thanks to Angel's connections and Audrey looked at Angel's ribs again. They where heavily bruised down from what Audrey could tell and asked Angel to stop acting so stupid but shook her head knowing Angel would act the way she did because she was the boss of the Saints. She just put Angel to bed after giving her a bottle of heavy duty pain killers and Shaundi was already curled up in bed fast asleep. During the middle of the night by pure instinct, Shaundi ended up draping her arm across Angel's waist and hugging her close. Angel shifted and laid on her back as the arm pulled Angel closer and Shaundi had her head resting on Angel's shoulder.

The following afternoon a loud explosion made Angel shot up and fall out of bed. "What the hell was that?" asked Shaundi.

"Think dad's experimenting." said Angel standing up and grabbing her right side. "Do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Shaundi, a little surprised Angel was being nice to her but Angel wasn't all bad.

"Get me a glass of water so I can take a painkiller. Gonna go see what dad's doing." said Angel before walking out of bedroom. She walked down the stairs and walked to the stairs that lead to the basement of the pent house and saw her father covered in soot making Angel sigh and grab a rag. "Dad…"

"Did I wake you two? It's only 5 in the afternoon." stated Axel and Angel ran the rag over her dad's face.

"Dad we had a stressful night last night and Audrey did tell me to get as much rest as I can. What are you doing?"

"Working on a collar that will let you change into anyone. Like a camouflage type thing. I already got it to change your voice but there's a few bugs in it still." sighed Axel.

"Oh…sounds cool." smiled the young girl.

"Hey…" said Shaundi making the two look. "Here." She handed Angel the pill who put it into her mouth than took the glass to water from Shaundi and took a sip to wash the pill down. "All better?"

"Not yet, takes a little while to kick in but I'll be fine." said Angel.

"Yo…" said Coraline coming out of the elevator making Shaundi glare at her. "Oleg called me. Said he found someone."

"Alright I'm gonna go get dressed." said Angel and Shaundi followed while glaring at Coraline.

"She's still with her?" asked Coraline making Axel sigh and ignore her.

Angel opened a drawer and grabbed her shirt and went to lift it over her head but groaned as her ribs hurt. "Alright hang on." said Shaundi helping Angel take her shirt off and she saw a large nasty bruise on Angel's right side.

"I can do it Shaundi…"

"No you can't. Angel you can't do everything by yourself. You do have to ask for help sometimes." stated Shaundi making Angel look at her a bit upset but she knew Shaundi was right. She took Angel's bra and helped her take her sports bra off than put her bra on. She hooked the bra on and reached into Angel's bra making Angel blush a bit as Shaundi readjusted her breasts before tightening the straps.

"Thanks…"

"Not done yet." chuckled the slightly older woman. She helped Angel put on her shirt and she stared at Angel who stared back and Angel pressed her lips against Shaundi's but pulled away after a few seconds and grabbed her pants, pulling them up by herself.

Shaundi and Angel met Pierce on a dock, he had commandeered a boat and it was waiting for them. "Who's at the top of the list?" asked Angel walking to the boat as she tightened the brace that was around her waist. Audrey said to keep it on so she was gonna listen.

"We're picking up a girl named Kinzie Kensington." answered Pierce as he walked behind her. "The Deckers are holding her on a barge on the river."

"What's her deal?" asked Angel.

"Oleg says she was with the FBI…" answered Peirce.

"You're joking." said Shaundi.

"Don't stress. She was kicked out." added Pierce.

"So we're getting a shitty fed?" snapped Shaundi as Angel helped her onto the boat.

"Don't be hating cause we're getting a new girl." shrugged Pierce.

"Are you serious?" snapped Shaundi as Angel drove the boat to the barge.

"I'm not sayin, I'm just sayin'." stated the man making Angel blink in confusion but she shrugged it off.

"I'm not jealous!" spat the brunette.

Who said jealous? That's all on you girl."

"Oh my god…"

"Enough! Pierce leave Shaundi alone. If she says she's not jealous she's not!" snapped Angel making Pierce shut up. "Now tell me why they have an old FBI agent on a barge?"

"Oleg didn't give me all the details, but he made it sound like Kinzie was about to out the Syndicate so the Deckers set her up for a fall." answered the older man.

"I hope she's worth the hassle." muttered Shaundi.

"Only one way to figure out…we gotta get on that barge." stated Angel.

Angel saw the barge and made the boat go faster. "Angel…Angel slow down."

"Nope." grinned Angel as Shaundi was trying to get her to slow down. She hit the barge and the boat flew up the stairs and ended up crushing three Deckers and landing on cargo containers. "And that is how you park a boat!"

Angel leaped out with her gun and killed a Decker. "What the hell are these guys wearing?" asked Pierce.

"Donno but it kinda turns me on!" answered Angel.

"WHAT?" screamed Shaundi.

"Nothing…did you find that Fed yet?" asked Angel blushing a bit.

Angel killed the Deckers and ran up a set of stairs. She went to enter a room when a Decker slammed his gun into her face making her stumble back and she snatched up his wrist and broke in before flipping him and slamming him down onto the ground. She pulled a combat knife out of her boot and pushed it into the back of his neck making him scream but it died out as his mouth filled with blood. She pulled her knife out and flicked it to the right making most of the blood come off it and she ran it over his clothes before sliding it into the holder she had in her boot. She walked over to the girl who was tied up and the girl looked at her.

"Kinzie Kensington?" asked Angel.

"Yep."

"You don't seem that excited about being rescued." stated Angel.

"I'm waiting to see if you where sent to kill me." answered the girl.

"Girl's pragmatic…I like her." stated Pierce.

"And her voice is so adorable!" squealed Angel making Kinzie actually blush a bit.

"So whaddya want with me? You don't look like feds." said Kinzie.

"We heard you know people who hate the Syndicate as much as we do." answered Angel making Kinzie smile a little and nod.

Angel managed to get the boat back into the water and they drove to the docks when Kinzie started talking. "Well the DeWynters are keeping Zimos at Safeword."

"Safeword?" asked Shaundi looking at her as she hotwired a jet ski.

"DeWynters are the twin sisters that run prostitution in Steelport. Zimos was their competition so the sisters locked him up. And Safeword is just a BDSM club that caters to various acts of perversion, the name comes from wh-" said Kinzie.

Angel cut the new red head off while saying something in Italian. "I know where it comes from." she sighed.

"Mine's Tea Cup." smiled Kinzie.

"Yeah mine's katana…"

"Since when?" asked Shaundi.

"Since now when I made it up." stated Angel making Shaundi chuckle and smile at Angel.

"I'll get her out of here. Just go get him." added Shaundi.

Angel and Pierce ran up a set of stairs beside the dock. The leader saw a purple Infuego and ran over to it, she pulled the handle on the door and it opened. Who leaves their doors unlocked when the Saints are in the city? She and Pierce climbed into the car and Angel put her seatbelt on…safety first, after all she didn't wanna fly out a window if she crashed. She put the car in drive and her phone rang, she put the ear piece on and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" asked Angel.

"Forgot to say thanks for saving me." said Kinzie's voice.

"You want to thank me, than help me take down the Syndicate. Know anyone else beside this Zimos that might be willing to help?" asked Angel.

"I think I know someone who'd help but I gotta find him first. I'll call you when I have a location." said Kinzie before hanging up on Angel.

"Bitch…" said Angel shocked. "She hung up on me." She set her phone down and drove to Safeword. "So…you into this kinda stuff?"

"I look like I go to one of those clubs?" asked Pierce.

Angel chuckled. "You do spend a lot of money on body wax and…"

"Stop talking." chuckled Pierce.

"What's your Safeword? Shoes?" asked Angel.

"Shut up." he said making Angel giggle and smile.

She parked outside the large house and tried to climb out, forgetting about the seatbelt and it yanked her back. Pierce rolled his eyes as he climbed out perfectly fine and Angel hit him once she got out making him groan. She held a 45 Shepherd in her hand as she pushed open a large pink door, she looked inside and heard music making her sigh. She had no idea what she was about to see in this place but she had a feeling it might disturb her for a while. She walked inside with Pierce behind her and Angel pulled the top of the gun back and let it snap back into place.

"How we gonna find this guy?" asked Pierce as Angel moved slowly through the entrance, afraid there was a Morning Star right around the corner.

"Shake people down…someone's gotta know where they're keeping him." answered the red head.

They walked around a corner and Pierce swore he saw Angel twitch at the sight of men in gimp suits, she didn't say anything. She didn't utter a word if she was disturbed but he could tell from how she acted. She walked to a room and pushed the door open, she started whining making Pierce peak in. A woman had a man bent over and she held a paddle in her hand. Angel shook her hair out and tore at it as she knew she'd have nightmares now.

"Back up!" snapped Angel pushing the woman back and she grabbed the man by his collar. "Tell me where Zimos is before I pound the living-"

"Oh yes!" he said falling down and grabbing her leg making her freak out and kick him off. She muttered in Italian. "The manger's upstairs! He'd know! Just hit me, I've been bad!"

"You sure about that?" asked Angel making Pierce chuckle. The man nodded when he groaned as Angel took Pierce's machine gun and slammed it into the guy's balls.

"Well you asked for it." said Pierce before following Angel out.

Angel jogged up the stairs tying her hair back into a low pony tail and she kicked a door open and aimed at the manager who was…wearing chaps. "OH MY GODS!" snapped Angel shooting a Morning Star that went at her. "Can't you people wear pants! Alright…" She kicked him down and placed a foot over his neck. "Where's Zimos?"

"If I say anything the DeWynters will cut me off!" he shouted when she growled in a very animalistic way and bared her teeth as her eyes widened and her bright blue eyes darkened in anger making him scream. "In the pony barn!" She stepped on his neck as she walked over him and he grunted as all 147 pounds of her went on his neck but it didn't kill him. Angel snapped her fingers and Pierce killed him. She grabbed the door that was closed, opening it and seeing stairs.

She and Pierce ran down the stairs and shooting Morning Stars in the way. "If I never see this place again…it'll be too soon." shuttered Pierce.

"I need hand sanitizer." groaned the 19 year old.

"Don't worry, we'll get a box of that shit."

"Get multiple boxes and pour it into a bathtub…cause I think I should bathe in it." she said cracking her neck as they walked down a hallway.

"How did you make your eyes darken…"

"If I get angry enough I can make my eyes darken. It's a trait…if my mom gets super, super angry her eyes can actually turn black. I've never been _that_ pissed off before." she shrugged when she opened the door. She aimed her gun around before walking into the pony barn. (A/N: My eyes turn green when I'm super mad and my eyes are blue lol)

"Hmm…guess I don't wanna see your mom angry. Anyways how we gonna find Zimos? Look for the cat in here that isn't excited about eating a ball gag?"

"Or look for the guy with a rhinestone Z on his back." stated Angel.

"Get the fuck outta here man-" he said walking towards her when he stopped. "Well. Shit. That's convenient."

"They went this way!" shouted a voice and Pierce picked Angel up around the waist making her squeal. He put her on the pony cart that Zimos was attached too.

"We don't have time Zimos! Mush!" said Pierce as he climbed on and Zimos took off running. Angel grabbed her pistol and aimed as two pony carts where being pulled with Morning Star on them. She pulled the trigger and the male morning star on the pony cart fell down dead.

The two killed the Morning Star and Angel was giggling as she climbed off. Pierce was unhooking Zimos as Angel was muttering to herself and she was dancing a little when Zimos turned to the two making Angel freeze and look at him. He pulled the ball gag off his mouth and Pierce tossed him his cane that had a microphone on top and he caught it as he pulled the second ball gag off. "Sorry for…ya know…making you pull us." apologized Angel.

He put the microphone to his neck and chuckled. "This is a rescue right? This isn't some elaborate set up for a gang bang?" he asked.

"Why you gotta put that image in my head bro?" asked Pierce as Angel twitched again.

"I'll go with rescue than. I'd shake your hands but those floors where a little sticky if you know what I'm saying." answered Zimos.

Angel's phone rang making her look and she took it out of her pocket. "Get a moist towellete or something…sup?"

"I found the guy I was looking for." said Kinzie making Angel chuckle.

Pierce up and left Angel and Zimos alone which made Angel feel…a little uncomfortable so she ended up texting Jason, telling him to get his ass over to them quickly. Angel was leaning against the car with a cigarette in her mouth and she was messing with her Zippo lighter. She would open it, than slam it closed. A green motorcycle pulled up and Jason climbed off and took his Luchadore mask off, shoving it into his back pocket. "Sorry…was hanging with some friends." he said making Angel roll her eyes.

"Drive?" asked Angel to Jason who nodded and Angel climbed n the back seat as Jason got in the front and Zimos in the passenger seat. Angel dialed Kinzie as Jason pulled onto the road. "Details?"

"His name's Angel De LaMuerte, he was Killbane's tag team partner until he went crazy." stated Kinzie.

"Woot! Angel…wait who went crazy? Angel or Killbane?" asked the red head.

"I should probably look into that. The point is: Angel hates Killbane more than you do…he should be willing to help." answered the ex-FBI agent.

"Where's he at?" asked Angel.

"That's the tricky part. The Luchadores are attacking him at the gym right now. You probably wanna hurry before he gets killed."

"Signora, there's the type of shit that needs to come first!" snapped Angel.

"You ask too many questions! Go!" shouted Kinzie before hanging up on her.

"Bitch…" she muttered. "Jason drive like a maniac!"

"With pleasure!" he shouted as Angel quickly buckled herself up and he slammed on the gas making her be pushed against the seat.

"Thanks playa, I appreciate you bustin me out." said Zimos.

"Don't mention it. Like ever. I'm serious." answered the 19 year old. "Jas…drive a litter faster please."

By the time they where halfway to the gym Angel made a mental note. _NEVER_ let Jason driver _EVER_ again! As Jason drove straight for the Gym they saw a brute running around making Angel groan. Jason of course was stupid and drove right for it making Zimos put his belt on and brace himself. Jason rammed the car into the brute and was laughing as the car was stopped where Angel was climbing out of the window and firing at the brute, having put her seatbelt on earlier…not wanting to be thrown out a window like Jason almost was.

"Uh…what the hell is that thing?" asked Zimos' auto-tuned voice.

The brute went straight for Angel who grabbed a grenade that was thrown at her by a Luchadore and quickly shoved it into the brute's mouth, ducking under his grasp and moving to a safe distance before his head exploded. "Jas! Zimos! You two doing okay?" asked Angel.

"I wish you had let me go home and change, sister. What I got on ain't exactly comfortable…" answered Zimos. Angel rolled her eyes as Jason ran by laughing his ass off when Oleg ran by her.

"Oleg! You made it!" smiled Angel.

"I'm not to late to the party am I?" asked his Russian accent making the red head smile more.

"Nah! There's enough Luchadores for you to beat up!" she said ducking as he grabbed the Luchadore that had come up behind her and he threw the man making Jason blink.

"Kinda glad these guys don't know what I look like under my mask." he muttered before shooting a Luchadore.

After clearing out the last Luchadore Angel ran inside to go look for the Male Angel and found him in the middle of the gym, practicing wrestling. "Hey…dude who has the same name as me!" shouted Angel making him look.

"You're not one of Loren's brutes." said the male Angel. (A/N: He will be addressed as male Angel when female Angel is around him lol)

"And you're not one of Killbane's Luchadores." answered Oleg.

They all heard tires squealing and the red head boss sighed heavily. "Yeah…but they are." she said pointing at the Luchadores that ran in with a brute that Oleg ran at to quickly take care of.

"Fa-ther!" shouted the brute.

"You are no child of mine…just an abomination." answered the large Russian man. Angel snatched one of Jason's D4TH blossoms away and started shooting all the Luchadores that ran inside.

"Shit! Mini-gun!" shouted Jason and Angel ducked behind a pillar as it fired.

"Hm…" thought Angel seeing a grenade launcher a Luchadore Specialist had dropped and looked at Jason. "Jason grab that and fire!"

"But I told you not to give me things that might go boom!" he shouted.

"Just aim at the guy up there!" shouted Angel kicking it towards him. He snatched it up and aimed at the mini-gun brute and fired about six grenades which blew up around him and eventually killed him.

Two more brutes ran in carrying flame throwers making Angel groan loudly and as soon as one turned a bullet struck the tank on his back making it explode and kill him. Oleg managed to kill the last one and as Jason went for a flame thrower, Angel kicked it away from him making him groan. Oleg helped Angel load the mini-gun and two flame throwers into the back of a Criminal that Jason had gone and hotwired, he hopped in the back with Angel and Jason drove off to the pent house with Zimos in the passenger seat and male Angel in the back seat. The ride back to the pent house was pretty quiet as Angel stared at her surroundings, the sun had set about an hour ago and was it bad that she now just noticed it was night time? She sighed and leaned back against the truck as it drove down the road.

Once they loaded the stuff into the basement of the pent house, everyone met upstairs in the main area and Angel was walking back and forth. "The Syndicate has to answer for what they did…and this time, we're taking the fight to them." she stopped beside Kinzie who was shyly looking down at her hands. "Since we don't know Steelport, I brought in some people who do. This is Kinzie…so adorable!" Kinzie chuckles and smiled making Shaundi glare at the two. "Zimos…and…Male Angel." The male Angel looked at the female Angel and they both smiled at one another. "Talk to one of these guys, they'll have things for you to do. It's our time now-lets get this shit started!" Everyone cheered and Angel looked at them. "Now get out and come back tomorrow!"

Everyone scattered aside from Angel, Shaundi, Angel's parents, and Jason. "You're pissing me off with the adorable crap!" snapped Shaundi reaching to grab Angel who ducked under her arm and Shaundi growled.

"So?" asked Angel shrugging. "Look I gotta get some work done tonight so I'm sleeping in my office."

"No!" snapped Shaundi making Angel look at her with a raised brow. "I mean…Angel stop being mad at me!"

"Stop being such a…" she stared at Shaundi who looked really upset. So many words went through Angel's head that she wanted to call Shaundi right now but she sighed. "Shaundi I'm mad because I love you and you had drunk sex with Johnny."

"But why do you gotta call that weirdo adorable?"

"Cause 1: She is, I mean have you heard her talk? And 2: I was trying to piss you off on purpose."

"I fucking hate you." snapped Shaundi.

"Yeah I love you too babe." chuckled the red head making Shaundi crack a smile. "Look I do have to finish up some work so…why don't you go make us dinner and come in once it's ready?"

"You're not…angry with me any more?"

"Not as bad as I was when we attacked Phillipe. I'm still a little upset by it but…I know you love me. And I know you know that I love you."

Shaundi grabbed Angel's shirt and pulled her closer and was about to kiss her when a notebook went between them making the two blink. She looked and saw Dominique standing there chuckling. "Dominique you whore!" snapped Angel shoving her cousin back. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"With Fleur." she said grinning her ass off.

"Oh god, she's worse than you." said Shaundi.

"Gods…" corrected Angel and Dominique at the same time.

"Yes, yes I know." said Shaundi as Angel kicked Dominique right in the ass as she walked away. Angel sighed and smiled at Shaundi that made the slightly older woman blush at. Angel was happy with her, even if it was a little bit…Angel was happy.

"Go make me dinner please." said Angel pulling her close.

"I want something first."

"Wha…" Shaundi cut Angel off with their lips pressing together and Shaundi laced her hand in Angel's hair as she deepened the kiss. Angel groaned against her lips and held her around the waist, not wanting to let go but she had too. She forced herself away from Shaundi's lips. "I gotta go work…"

"Fine I'll be right there." smiled the brunette.

"Alright…"

As Angel walked to her office, Shaundi grabbed Raven by her wrist and yanked her into the kitchen. Shaundi was going to need Raven's help to cook…luckily for her, Angel's mother was more than happy to help her.

TBC…

I'll update soon :D hope you enjoyed.


	9. Tiger Escort, Shaundi's present, Rescue

Steelport Angel

Summary: Angel's uncle died during the events of Saints Row 2, leaving her the gang to control. However during a bank heist, her girlfriend of five years proposes to her and then after…they end up in Steelport thanks to the Syndicate. Yuri/Femslash OC/Shaundi

Disclaimer: The characters of Saints Row the Third do not belong to me. However Angel, her family, and friends do. This one is slightly different than my last Saints Row story called Saints Row: Return of the Angry Redhead. This is if her uncle was head of the Saints but died during a Brotherhood mission, leaving one of his nieces the gang. Shaundi is 28 in saints Row 2 but I make her young so she was able to date Angel. Also Coraline belongs to my friend Sarah, her character and mine are best friends. She is also a Decker because as my friend said "My character was bored and got there three months too early."

Another Disclaimer lol: Jason does not belong to me, my friend John made a saints Row character who is a Luchadore cause Angel already has a Decker friend so why not a Luchadore friend? Anyways, Jason is the way he is because John wanted him that way. Fleur belongs to me by the way lol.

Chapter 9: Tiger Escort, Shaundi's furry present to Angel, Saving Shaundi

"I am not a damsel in distress!" snapped Shaundi to Coraline who was sitting at the dinner table with Angel's family, Angel, Shaundi, and Jason.

"Says the woman who had to be saved…what twice? When the Sons of Samedi kidnapped her?!" asked Coraline.

"Excuse me! Once was by the Sons of Samedi and the second time was by Ultor's elite forces!"

Angel was staying out of it, she didn't like getting involved in their stupid little fights. Especially when she wasn't even sure how the fight started, she showed up a little late. She took a shower before coming to dinner and when she sat down, the two where already bickering with one another. The red head wasn't feeling too well at the moment but didn't want to bring anyone down, her throat hurt every time she swallowed or tried to talk, her head throbbed something awful, that and she felt tired half of the time. She put her hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever but she couldn't tell, she felt cold but her whole body felt warm.

"Angel?" asked Raven.

"Hm?" she asked looking at her.

"You alright?" asked Angel's mother. Angel just pointed to her own throat and shrugged. "Ah, sore throat." She opened her purse and started looking for those fast acting pills Axel made a few years ago. They would keep her feeling like normal for 24 hours while slowly killing the cold inside of her.

"Aw what's wrong sweetie?" asked Shaundi leaning her head against Angel's making the red head smile. Angel just leaned against Shaundi when she put her hand on the table and caught the bottle of pills that was slid to her. She opened it and took out two pills before sliding the bottle back to Raven who caught it and put it in her purse.

The leader of the Saints put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with a sip of her orange juice that she wanted with her dinner. The pills wouldn't work for another ten minutes so Angel went back to slowly eating her dinner as Shaundi turned to talk to Angel's mother until Coraline called her a damsel again…it got loud once more making Angel sigh and look at Coraline who looked at Angel who was giving her that look that read 'Did you really have to start?'. Coraline gave her a look back when Dominique walked in with Fleur and sat down. "Hey Aunt Raven, Angel…Angel's worthless fiancée…OW!" Angel had kicked Dominique hard in her shin while glaring at her.

"HEY!" snapped Shaundi. "I don't need two of you hating me!"

"Hey I just don't trust you, I never said I hated you…okay maybe I do a little." grinned the Italian girl.

"Dom, be nice." said Fleur in a tone that made Dominique look at her girlfriend and nod.

Once dinner was finished, Raven took all the plates to the kitchen to wash them while everyone else went to do something else. Shaundi went to the bedroom she shared with Angel, but her lover wasn't sitting down, she was strapping her boots on. "And we're going…where?"

"Angel called, said he had something for me to do. Coraline and Jason are gonna come with me cause I know you wouldn't wanna." stated the red head.

"Can I have some money to go shopping?" asked Shaundi as Angel tightened a buckle on her right boot before taking her combat knife and sliding it into the holder that was on the side, the boots where special ordered. "Please?"

"Why?"

"I want to buy you something." she said staring at her.

"I already somewhat forgave you this morning Shaundi…I don't need a present." sighed the younger girl.

"I get that alright Angel but…" Shaundi sighed and saw Angel open the nightstand beside her bed. She pulled out a gold credit card and passed it to Shaundi.

"Same pin as my others. It has about up to…15 thousand on here. Try not to spend it all please." she said pulling Shaundi close and kissing her forehead before putting her phone ear piece on.

"Love you." said the brunette making Angel turn and smile.

"Love you too…" she turned around and left the bedroom walking over to the elevator.

Coraline and Jason met Angel outside the building, they thought about taking a car but Male Angel's gym wasn't that long of a drive so they'd walk, it would take them about 15 minutes at most. Angel didn't pay much attention to the two as they walked down the road towards the bridge that would take them to the section of Steelport that the gym was in. Jason was yammering on about something called Velociraptor Jesus with Coraline which when they asked Angel about it, she just looked at them like they where crazy and really wished she could pretend she didn't know them once Jason started making bird calls pretending to be a raptor. They crossed the bridge but stopped for a moment as the red head looked over the edge to stare at the water, her reflection staring back at her. She then turned and walked towards the gym, wanting to do whatever the other Angel had in store for her so after crossing an intersection and almost getting hit by a speeding car, which the man got yelled at in Italian, they arrived in the parking lot of the gym and went inside.

Once Girl Angel walked in Male Angel tossed her keys making her fumble with them for a minute but get a good grasp on them. "Go around back to the garage. Take my car…don't be scared either." he said very sternly.

"Scared? Scared of what?" asked Jason.

"Doesn't matter. Get going…call me when it's done." he said making Angel look at the keys.

The three walked around to the back but froze as they saw the golden yellow car sitting in the open garage with a Bengal tiger laying in the back seat, purring/growling softly. "He's gotta be _fucking_ kidding me!" shouted the red head making the tiger snarl at her outburst. "Alright easy…Jason…drive? Wait no, Coraline you drive. I fear for my life when he drives."

"So what do I do?" asked Jason.

"You help me keep the tiger calm." she said hopping up onto the trunk, swinging her legs over the door and slipping into the seat in front of the tiger who looked at her and growled slightly before laying it's head down. Coraline took the keys and sat in the driver's seat.

With in ten minutes, Angel made another mental note…don't let Coraline _OR_ Jason driver _ever_ again! Coraline drove like Jason, maybe on purpose or maybe not but Angel wasn't sure but all she knew is that the tiger was getting angry. It snapped it's teeth at Angel as she went to pet it's head making her glare at the tiger. It swiped it's large paw at her making her move back against the door with wide eyes as it started growling and sitting up. Male Angel instructed them to drive around the pent house a couple times than from there back to the gym and the tiger didn't seem to like Angel, luckily for her own personal health, they where on their way back to the gym to drop the tiger off to it's master.

Male Angel was waiting outside and once the car came to a screeching halt the red head scrambled quickly out of the car as the tiger roared. "A fucking tiger?!" she screamed at Male Angel.

"I did it to see if you could conquer your fear."

"A _fucking _tiger?!" she snapped.

"Hey you did it. You lived." he stated making Angel glare at him.

While Angel was out doing her thing, Shaundi was downtown looking through store windows trying to figure out what to buy Angel. So far she saw nothing, Angel had all the guns she wanted and the Penetrator…why Angel still owned that she wasn't sure. She stopped at a window of the pet shop and on the window in big bold letters was '_**New Kittens!**_'. Shaundi pressed her forehead to the glass with her hand cupped around her eyes and sure enough there where kittens playing in a pen. Now that she thought about it, her babe always mentioned about wanting a cat so…Shaundi would by her a baby kitty.

She pushed the door open and walked over to the kittens. They where about ten of them, five of them where grey tiger cats, four where grey and white cats, and the last one stood out. The last one was a pure black kitten who laid in a corner with it's head on it's arms, it was the smallest of all the kittens so Shaundi knew this kitten was the runt of the litter, if they where all related, and…knew Angel would love her. "Can I help you?" asked a female voice making Shaundi look at the worker.

"Yes I would like the black kitten please." she said standing up.

"Would you like to by the kitten some things first before paying for her?" she asked and Shaundi nodded.

"That would actually be a good idea. We've never had a cat before although my fiancée has wanted one for some time." smiled the brunette before taking a carriage and going through the store.

She grabbed a couple bags of kitten food, a litter box, a bag of litter, two bowls for the little kitten, a bed for her, scratching post, toys, a leash, and some catnip for when the kitten was a good girl. She also grabbed a collar as the shop keeper pulled the black kitten out who meowed and moved her front paws, she set the kitten on the counter while she grabbed a cat carrier for Shaundi. The kitten meowed and looked up at Shaundi with her big yellow eyes making the brunette chuckle. The shop keeper put the kitten inside the carrier before closing it and she started ringing everything up for Shaundi. Once the last thing was rung up, the cost came to $527.00, the kitten being about 300, so she pulled the credit card out and swiped it.

Shaundi walked back home with the kitten and the stuff she bought, she could hear the kitten meowing here and there but she was almost home. She entered the building the pent house was in and went into the elevator, hitting the pent house button. She walked out of the elevator probably five minutes later, the elevator stopping here and there for a few guys who needed to go up a level or two, she walked to the railing and looked down. Angel was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap as she read, her legs crossed under her book and she saw the red head yawn as she read. She jogged down the steps and leaned over the couch to kiss Angel's cheek making the girl smile.

"I got you a present." smiled Shaundi. "Close your eyes though."

Angel closed her eyes and waited as she heard Shaundi moving around. "It isn't something stupid is it? Like shoes?"

"Hey. You liked the boots I bought you last month…" snapped Shaundi.

"True…"

She heard Shaundi moving around the couch and felt the cushion sink under Shaundi's weight. "K you can open now…"

She opened up her eyes and they widened as she saw a black kitten in Shaundi's arms. "W-What?" she asked. "You actually got me a cat?"

"Well you always said you wanted one. The pet shop had kittens in stock this one was the smallest and the only black one."

"Aw you're a runt!" said Angel taking the kitten from Shaundi and holding her. "Aren't you cute!" The kitten meowed and put her paw on Angel's cheek. "Name you…Lightning." The kitten meowed loudly and wiggled in Angel's grasp but she wanted to play.

"What's with the meowing?" asked Raven walking in when she saw Angel holding Lightning. "Whoa…"

"Shaundi bought me a kitten!" smiled Angel.

"Also got you a leash cause I know you might like to bring her with you some places." stated Shaundi.

"Nah I'll most likely leave her here the majority of the time and only bring her when I'm going to do normal errands." said Angel rubbing Lightning's head.

"Hey I'm gonna run back out." stated Shaundi standing up.

"Okay. I'll take Lightning to our bedroom and set up a little corner for her." smiled the red head standing up and setting the kitten down on the floor. She grabbed the bags and Shaundi kissed her quickly before leaving.

Lightning followed Angel up the stairs but took one stair at a time where the human could take one with each foot. Lightning hopped up onto each stair but doing it slowly since she didn't know the stairs. Angel opened the bedroom door and put the stuff down in the bedroom. She crouched down at the top of the stairs as Lightning hopped up quicker to get to Angel who held her arms out and she scooped the kitten up. She set the kitten on the bed as she pulled the litter box out and she walked over towards a corner and put it down, she wanted it far away from her bed.

She poured some litter in and closed it before putting it aside. She then pout some food and water into the bowls for the kitten who hoped down and ran to the water, drinking some. She also set up the scratching post and then the bed for the kitten on a chair by her side of the bed. She broke open the cat toys and dropped them on the floor, once that little kitten heard the jingling coming from one of the balls she ran at it, hitting it and chasing after it making the red head chuckle. She stood up after doing everything she had to for the kitten and she fell onto the bed and groaned, she felt something and looked to see Lightning laying between her legs and going to sleep making the girl smile and then close her own eyes, she was tired.

Probably three hours after laying down with Lightning and falling asleep her cell phone began to ring making Angel jump up and grab it. She saw it was from Jason and she answered. "Hello?" she asked.

"Angel, look something happened. Killbane had Shaundi captured!" said Jason.

"What?!" she asked making Lightning jump up.

"They're going to drown her. Look I'm coming for you! Meet me down stairs!" said Jason before hanging up making Angel get off the bed and catch Lightning as she fell off the bed. Raven was walking to the bedroom when something furry and small went into her arms.

"Watch Lightning! Shaundi's in trouble!" she screamed running into the elevator and hitting the button to go down.

Jason slammed on the break of his criminal but wasting no time Angel grabbed onto the trunk and threw herself in it. She hit the top of his truck and he took off, he opened up the back window nad handed her a 45 Shepherd. She pulled back the top of the gun to check and see if there was a round in the chamber before letting it go and letting it snap back into place. To think that Shaundi and Coraline got in a fight about Coraline saying Shaundi was a damsel in distress and her lover had said she wasn't…it was funny actually. Cause here she was in the back of Jason's Criminal going to rescue Shaundi from dying…again.

After 15 minutes they reached the docks by Magarac Island that had a statue of a steel welder on it. Angel saw the Luchadores shove Shaundi off the dock and into the water, before she went under she had seen a cement block tied to Shaundi's feet. She motioned to Jason, basically telling him to go get the Luchadores away from the docks as she hoped out of the trunk and ran down the dock that Jason parked by and she leaped off it. She dived and went straight into the water, she kicked herself down and swam as fast as she could to Shaundi who was far away from her but she had to reach her before she died. She saw Shaundi struggling against her ropes and Angel grabbed onto the bottom rope as she reached her, she tried to untie it but couldn't so she reached into her boot and pulled her combat knife out to cut through the rope.

She pulled Shaundi down and removed the gag out of her mouth so she could press their mouths together and give Shaundi some more air. She went to cutting through the thick rope and after a moment or two, the rope snapped and she grabbed the rope around Shaundi's wrist and swam up to the surface. She kicked her legs harder as she saw the dock coming closer and she grabbed onto the post that held it up out of the water before pulling the two up. Shaundi gasped as Angel broke the surface with her, the two where underneath the dock but that was because Angel didn't want the Luchadores to see her saving Shaundi. "You okay?" asked Angel making the brunette look at her.

"F-Fine." answered the woman before coughing up some water.

The red head heard running on the dock and froze because she didn't know who it was until Jason hung upside down and showed it was him. "Thank god." he said before grabbing Angel and lifting her out who clung onto Shaundi not wanting to drop her. He set the two soaking wet girls on the dock, Shaundi laid against Angel shivering a bit once the wind blew. "Alright hang on!"

"Did you get them to leave?!" asked the Saints Leader.

"Yeah!" shouted Jason running to his truck and opening the back door.

"C-Cold." muttered Shaundi making Angel pull her close to try and get whatever bit of body warmth she had to Shaundi. Jason draped the large blanket over the two before helping them stand up. "T-Thank you."

"I'll always dive in to save you." whispered Angel as Jason opened the back of the truck and let them climb in.

Shaundi pressed herself harder against Angel as the Boss wrapped the blanket tighter around the two. Once Jason started driving it would've been extremely cold with out the blanket, which Angel and Shaundi where both thankful for. The brunette put her face in Angel's neck and whimpered slightly making Angel hook a leg over her and pull her waist closer. "L-Love you." whispered Shaundi as her teeth chattered.

"Love you too baby." whispered the red head.

"H-Hot bath when we get home?"

"Hell yes." answered the younger girl. Her teeth where chattering as well as she tried to warm Shaundi up with whatever body heat she had left and the blanket.

Once getting home, Raven went to say something but saw that her daughter looked cold and wet as well as Shaundi so she ran to the nearby bathroom to start a bath for the two. Angel sat Shaundi on the closed toilet before moving to the doors, she went to close it when Lightning ran up and meowed as she looked up at Angel who rubbed her head. Raven took Lightning so Angel and Shaundi could enjoy their bath together, as the bath was slowly filling up the red head helped Shaundi strip to get her in first. The red head never understood why Shaundi wore tight ass shirts…oh yeah cause they turned Angel on so Shaundi wore them, after getting every piece of clothing off Shaundi she lifted her up and carried her to the bath, setting her inside of the hot water making her sigh happily. She quickly stripped herself so she could get in with Shaundi and cuddle with her, she always did love taking bathes with Shaundi.

"Come on baby it's warm." giggled the brunette making the red head grin as she tossed her panties to the side. She walked over to the bathtub and climbed inside to press herself against her. "Sex?"

"Not now Shaundi. Maybe later or tomorrow. Cold." whispered Angel wrapping herself up in her lover's arms making the brunette smile as she stroked her hair.

"I was kidding. I'm cold too." chuckled Shaundi making Angel look at her with a playful glare. "Love you too."

She leaned forward and captured her lover's lips with her own to give her a long chaste kiss before pulling away. The brunette rubbed Angel's back as the slightly younger girl put her head in Shaundi's neck. They spent probably an hour in the bathtub just warming up and cuddling when the two heard a loud meow, a meow that said the kitty wanted attention so Angel went to climb out to go get Lightning but the door was cracked open by Raven. Lightning came sprinting in and leaped making the fiancées scream at the kitten knowing what was going to happen but that didn't stop the little baby kitty. The kitty went straight into the water and Angel quickly scooped Lightning up who meowed pathetically and kicking her legs as she dripped with water.

"Well fuck." said Angel as Shaundi busted out laughing. Lightning just meowed once more and pawed Angel's cheek making her smile. "I'mma blow dry you!" Lightning meowed in confusion and tilted her head.

"She's gonna be a big puff ball!" laughed the brunette.

"Hey Lightning." said Angel making Lightning meow. "We loves you." Lightning meowed loudly but it sounded like a happy meow making the Saints boss smile at her new pet.

TBC…

This chapter is finished! Only took me…FOREVER! lol


End file.
